An Unlikely Reunion
by Jemlela
Summary: Jason and Kimberly move to Reefside to open a gym, will she run into people from her past. After an incident occurs, she just might! Please Read and review
1. Kidnapping

Jason was sitting in his room at the gym, in which he shares with Kimberly. He is teaching martial arts to youngsters, while Kim teaches gymnastics. They also live at the gym. It just happens to be located in Reefside. Jason knew that is where, Tommy is a Science teacher, since he has secretly been keeping in contact with him.

Jason heard a weird noise coming from downstairs and runs to see what the problem is. There is a flash and then nothing.

* * *

Reefside High

"Don't expect me to be easy on you 4, just because you are Rangers. You have to work just as hard as any other student in the class." Tommy stated to the 4 teens gathered around his desk.

"We know that, we are not stupid!" Conner said sarcastically.

"Well you may be, but the rest of us aren't." Kira stated smiling at Conner.

The door busted open, and an out of breath Jason ran into the classroom. The teens just stared at him as he tried to catch his breath. Tommy went over to greet his long time friend, not really expecting to see him in Reefside.

"Hey bro, what are you doing here?" Tommy asked.

"Hi, how are you? How have you been?" Jason said staring at the 4 teens who were staring at him.

"Meet the Dino-Thunder Rangers! Conner, Kira, Ethan and Trent." Tommy introduced.

"Kimberly has been kidnapped!" Jason finally said.

Tommy was shocked to hear this, as much as he thinks he is over Kim, just hearing her name, or knowing that she is in trouble always gets to him.

"What happened?" Tommy asked concerned.

"I'm not sure; she disappeared from our gym by some Mutant dino creature." Jason tried to explain.

"Mesagog!" The Rangers all said in unison.

"What would Mesagog want with, who is she?" Conner asked.

"It is Kimberly! But, what does Mesagog want with her?" Tommy asked Jason.

"The same thing Zedd did." Jason informed upset at the idea that his little sister is in so much trouble.

Tommy thought for a moment as to what Jason meant by that, then he knew.

"We're on it!" He stated and then turned Kira, "You are sitting this one out!" He ordered.

Kira was shocked; Dr. O. has never forced them to sit on the sidelines when a battle is going on. So why is he know, she wondered, but she wasn't going to accept that without a fight.

"What! Dr. O. I am not sitting this one out." She stated to him.

"Yes you are. Jason, take her back to my lair and wait for us there." Tommy told his friend.

"Guys, a little help here!" Kira begged from her friends. The boys looked at their teacher who was not in the best mood and decided to stay out of it.

"_**I**_ am the one in charge. Conner may be the leader, but_** I**_ make the rules. _**I**_ say you sit it out, but you do have a choice. You either sit out this battle, or the next 3 battles that may occur." Tommy ordered angrily.

Kira didn't have to think about what he said, she didn't like the idea of having to miss one ,but to miss the next 3 for going against him, she wasn't about to do.

"FINE, you win!" Kira said angrily and left with Jason.

Tommy looked to the teen Rangers still standing there, "Alright, you know what to do."

"Right!" They said.

"Dino-Thunder Power Up!" Tommy and the teen Rangers minus Kira all said in unison.

* * *

AN: In this story Trent has the same morphing call as everyone else. I know he didn't in the show.


	2. Reunion

The Rangers went to Mesagog's lair, to search for Kimberly. Tommy was distracted; all he could think about was that she needed him.

_Flashback_

_Tommy was celebrating his return to town and back to the Power Rangers as the White Ranger._

_"Kim, I'll walk you home." Tommy offered._

_"Sure, just let me hit the bathroom." Kim stated._

_Tommy walked Kim home by the lake, he could tell that she seemed distracted._

_"Beautiful are you okay?" He asked._

_Kimberly looked up at him with tears in her eyes. Tommy wrapped her in his arms._

_"Please don't cry, tell me what is wrong?" He begged._

_"I have something I need to tell you. While you were gone, I was kidnapped by Goldar. Billy and Trini saved me, and now everything is fine." Kim said still crying._

_"There is more to it, then just that. Isn't it?" He asked._

_"Zedd wanted me for his queen. Goldar took me and tried to place me under a spell. The spell didn't work and I was forced to pretend to be under the spell until I could be rescued." Kim explained._

_End Flashback_

The other Rangers saw how distracted their teacher was. Tommy tried to snap out of it for Kimberly's sake, as the searched for her, they were surrounded by Tyrannodrones.

"Boy, we could sure use Kira and her Ptera scream." Conner said.

"Well, she is not here and we are **not **calling her in." Tommy ordered angrily.

"Dr. O, what is going on here?" Ethan asked.

"Conner, Ethan you take care of them. Trent, you know the lair, help me find her." Tommy ordered ignoring Ethan's previous question.

Trent and Tommy took off the back way, fighting the Tyrannodrones they saw along the way. Tommy found Kimberly sitting on a bench in her cell. She was wearing a hot pink leotard top that came down just above her belly button and black bottom tights. Her hair that had been up before her capture was now down past her shoulders. Tommy kept eyeing her in the cell; he had this goofy grin on his face under his helmet.

Kimberly was so attractive in this outfit; she looked like she just stepped out of a magazine. Tommy thought that Kimberly should be modeling this outfit, instead of working out in it. Trent tried not to notice how Kim looked. He knew that his girlfriend would kill him for even thinking about someone else.

"Kimberly, are you okay?" The Black Ranger said.

"I see that you are still a Ranger, can't seem to give it up can you Tommy." She stated.

"I see that you are still as small as ever." He replied back.

Trent found the keys to the door of her cell and let her out. Tommy took Kimberly's hand and they ran out of there, they met up with Ethan and Conner. Conner was shocked to see the girl they had just saved.

"Does dad know you moved to Reefside?" Conner asked.

Kim smiled, "What makes you think that I would tell him anything."

Tommy wanted to know how the only girl he will ever love knows one of his students, and Conner of all people.

"Can we continue this reunion somewhere else, other than Mesagog's Lair?" Ethan stated.

"Going somewhere?" Elsa asked.

"Yeah, we are leaving?" Tommy told her.

"Not with her, your not. She stays here. She is to be our new queen." Zeltrax stated.

"WHAT!!" The boys said.

"So not happening!" Kim stated.

"Leave her here, or face the consequences?" Elsa said.

"What consequences might that be?" Tommy stated.

"Dr. O, take her out of here. We will handle them." Conner ordered.

Tommy picked up Kimberly and got her as far away from this.

* * *

Jason took Kira back to the lair and they waited for word from the others. Jason felt bad he should be there on the rescue of her. He hadn't been there the first time around because he was in the mountains with his uncle.

Kira sat down on the couch in a huff. She was going to give Dr. O a piece of her mind, for making her sit this one out.

"Kira, I'm sure Tommy had his reasons for keeping you out of it." Jason said trying to smooth her over. Jason knows why, but he isn't going to tell her.

Tommy came in with Kimberly. Jason ran up to them and wrapped his arm around his little sister, glad to see that she is okay.

"Where are the boys?" Kira asked.

"Fighting Zeltrax and Elsa." Tommy told them.

The boys appeared in the lair.

"Since when did you become an evil queen?" Conner asked first thing.

"I'm not and this is only the second time it happened." Kimberly said.

Tommy knew he should fill Kira in about why he forced her to sit it out.

"I knew that getting Kim away from them in the situation we were dealing with, would have made you a perfect target to take her place. I didn't want anything to happen to you while rescuing her." Tommy explained.

Kira nodded, maybe he was right and she sure did not want to be put in a position to become Mesagog's queen. She was still angry though, and was not ready to forgive her teacher anytime in the near future.

"I want to know how you two know each other." Tommy demanded form Conner and Kim.

"All dad ever talks about is his baby sister, the Olympic gold medalist. His baby sister who is so **hot** that she could melt ice in the dead of winter." Conner stated rolling his eyes.

"Calvin actually called me hot. That is gross considering he is my brother." Kim said.

"Yeah, I know. Calvin is a piece of work, although I never actually met him. He would call me and ask me to keep an eye on her. 'Take care of my baby sister; make sure she is treated right'. I didn't even know that Calvin McKnight even lived in Reefside." Jason informed the others.

"Maybe I knew, but I forgot. I tried to avoid conversations with my brother. He is so protective of me, that he makes Jason look like a just a friend." Kim said.

"Unless you are going to spend the night with Tommy, we better get back to the gym." Jason told her.

"I'm coming. Conner, don't tell your father that I am in town. I don't want to have to deal with him."


	3. Gym

"Hey Kim, are you going to help me set up the mats for the sparing match later, or not." Jason called up the stairs to Kimberly.

"Not!" She called back, still upstairs.

Jason started to set up the mats himself. Kimberly came down in her leotard and helped out.

"I thought you weren't going to help?" Jason asked.

"I was only kidding; you know that I would help you out. As long as you stay out of my private life, that is." Kimberly said taking the other side of the mat.

"You're my baby sister; that is never going to happen." Jason replied.

Kimberly rolled her eyes at his answer and she was just about to respond, Conner came rushing into the gym all out of breath.

"Conner, are you alright?" Jason asked.

"Yeah, I will be, I just super-sped all the way here." Conner said panting.

"Super-sped?" Kim asked.

"It came with the Dino-Thunder power." Conner explained.

"Do you all have extra powers?" Jason asked.

"Yeah, only when we are not morphed." Conner finished as he was avoiding looking at Kimberly.

Kim picked up on that her own nephew won't even look at her. She thinks he is hiding something from her.

"Conner, what is up?" Kim asked.

"Dad knows you are here and he is coming by after work." He said quickly hoping she wouldn't understand what he just said.

Kimberly looked up at him, her nephew who was almost a foot taller than she was. She grabbed Conner's shirt and threw him up against the wall.

"You told him!" She yelled.

Conner struggled to get her to let go. Jason was going to help out Conner, but then he decided that it wasn't worth it. Tommy, Ethan, Trent and Kira came in to the gym calmly; but they were surprised to see that Kimberly had him against the wall. The teens didn't have any idea that someone who is so small could be so strong. Tommy rushed over to get Kim to let go of Conner.

"Kimberly, what did he do?" Tommy asked.

"He told my brother, that I was here in Reefside. Now, Calvin is coming over." Kimberly said still angry.

Conner, who had been trying to get one word out edgewise, manages to say, "But, I didn't. Dad saw you."

Kimberly let him go and turned to Tommy and asked, "So tell me about this special power you have."

Conner was trying to breathe, once she let him go. Point one, never get on Aunt Kimberly's bad side, he thought to himself.

"Wow Kimberly, that was great!" Kira said laughing at her friend. Conner just gave her the evil eye, he felt embarrassed being attacked by a girl and one who is so much smaller than he is.

"Thanks, now about your special ability Dr. Oliver." Kim said.

Tommy took a deep breath and said, "It is invisibility."

"You can go invisible, how cool is that. Imagine the possibilities with what you could do with something like that." Jason said.

"Yeah, and your wife would kill you, if you ever do that to her." Kimberly told her brother.

"So Beautiful, want to spar?" Tommy asked.

"No, I don't spar with you. Go spar with Jason." She replied.

Tommy and Jason started sparring and after 10 minutes called it a draw as both were lying on the mat completely exhausted.

"So Aunt Kim, why won't you spar with Dr. O?" Conner asked as they all sat down around the 2 exhausted men.

"Tommy always holds back, when we spar; as if he is afraid he would hurt me. I won't spar with someone who won't give a 100 percent, regardless of the consequences. Remember that, give it everything, or don't do it at all. You don't want to get in the habit of holding back, because you might mistakenly do that in battle. That **can** get someone hurt or worse killed." Kimberly explained to the teens.

The teens nodded. Kimberly and Kira sparred off, their session went pretty quickly and Kim won.

"That was a good match, you did well. After some practice, you would do fine and I bet you can even beat the boys. I am sure that you can beat Conner now." Kimberly whispered to Kira.

Kira nodded, "Hey Conner, want to spar. I mean that is why we are here. To practice sparring." She said.

"Sure," Conner said.

Kira beat Conner in their sparring match. Conner pride had been wounded not only once, but twice in one day and both by girls.

A man that appeared to be in his mid-thirties came into the gym. Jason went over to greet him, since he looked like he was lost.

"Sir, anything I can do for you?" Jason asked.

"Jason? Where is she?" The man asked.

"Where is who?" Jason replied.

Conner got up from the mat, when he thought he heard his father's voice.

"Hey dad, how was work?" Conner asked.

"Well you know, work is work. Wait why, are you here?" Calvin asked.

"Just practice sparring; that is all." Conner replied.

"Did you know that your Aunt is working and living here?" Calvin asked.

"I just found out, when Dr. Oliver brought us here to spar. Aunt Kim just happens to be his old girlfriend." Conner lied.

Kim smiled at her brother, as he doesn't know much about her personal life. Her brother is 17 years older than she is. Her mother had him when she was 15, long before she married her father.

"Since when do you have a boyfriend? Jason you were supposed to protect her. Kimberly, you should move in with us." Calvin said.

Kimberly and Calvin just looked at each other. Calvin was acting like she was 15 instead of 22.

"Calvin McKnight, I am 22 years old, I am perfectly capable of taking care of myself, thank you very much. I am just fine living with Jason in our gym, maybe I will move in with Tommy." Kim said.

Tommy's eyes peeked up at the last part, he knows that she only said that to get her brother to back off, but he can hope.

"Kimberly!" Calvin started.

"Goodbye Calvin, we will have dinner another night. But, I will not move in with you." Kimberly informed her older brother and shoved him out of the door of her gym.


	4. Dinner

Conner was discussing the weekend's plans with his friends in the hall. Tommy walked by them and shook his head with a smile. They remind him so much of himself, at that age. The teens try to catch up with him.

"Dr. O. Are you coming with Aunt Kim to dinner tonight? I mean he did invite you." Conner asked.

"When did she agree to have dinner with Calvin?" Tommy asked back.

"This morning, I think. At least that is when he told me about it." Conner responded.

Tommy smug smiled. The last thing he really wants to do is have dinner with one of his students and his family. Except, that he is trying to get Kimberly back so he knows that he will have to deal with Conner on some level for the rest of his life, so he said, "Yeah, I'll come."

"Just so that you know; your so-called girlfriend is walking into an ambush." Conner informed Dr. O.

"Why is Kimberly walking into an ambush?" Ethan asked.

"Dad is going to use every trick in the book to convince her to move in with us." Conner said rolling his eyes.

"Well in that case, I say good luck to both of you and to her." Trent said patting Conner on the back.

* * *

Tommy picked Kimberly up at the gym and drove her to the ambush dinner.

"So are you ready to face the firing squad!" Tommy commented.

"Remind me again, why I agreed to come to dinner." Kim said laughing as she knocked on the door.

Conner answered the door, "I bet you would rather face Rita and Zedd; then have to live through this dinner." He whispered.

"My thoughts exactly! Wait, how do you know about them?" Kim asked.

"Dr. O's video." Conner said.

"What video?" Kim asked Tommy.

"I made a video on the history of the Power Rangers. When I got nabbed by Mesagog, they found the video." Tommy explained.

"Little Kimmy, I am glad you could make it." Calvin said coming up behind them giving his baby sister a hug.

"Little Kimmy, he is right in more ways than one." Tommy said laughing.

"If that is supposed to be a short joke, I've heard better." Kim said.

The dinner was a nightmare for everyone involved. Calvin kept asking in a hundred different ways to convince his sister to move in with him and his son. Kimberly came up with one excuse after another as to why she shouldn't. Then out of pure frustration, she blurted that she is moving in with Tommy, her boyfriend. Tommy eyes perked up at what she said, but he knows that she is all talk.

"You don't mean it; you just said that to get me to stopped badgering you about moving in." Calvin confronted.

"No, I am not. I am really moving in with him. After all he is my boyfriend." Kim blurted out.

"So does that mean that if you weren't moving in with him, you would move in here?" Calvin asked hopefully still not believing her.

Kim nodded hoping that was the end of this conversation.

"Okay, next order of business. I need you to sign these papers." Calvin said handing her papers.

"What are these?" Kimberly asked.

"Guardianship papers of Conner, should anything happen to me before he turns 18." Calvin said.

Kim looked through the papers. "He just turn 16, are you planning on anything happening to you, in the next 2 years?" She asked.

"No, but I am a lawyer and I do want to make sure he is taken care of." Calvin said.

"What about Eric?" Kim asked.

"Whose Eric?" Tommy asked.

"Conner's twin, he is at the Wind Ninja Academy in Blue Bay Harbor, and he will be there until after 18, so I am not all that concerned with custody for him." Calvin explained to her.

"Well alright, I will act as guardian. Should anything happen to you, and I am only doing this because I am sure nothing will." Kim said signing the paper.

"Hey, do I get any say in this." Conner asked.

"Not until your 18. Then you can have say in your own life, until then the adults meaning **me** gets full control." Calvin said.

* * *

Everyone went into the living room for dessert. Kimberly was hoping this night will be over soon.

"I have a class I need to teach tomorrow, so we should be going." Kim said.

"Yeah, and I still have papers to grade." Tommy admitted.

Conner got an uh-oh look on his face, when his teacher said grading papers.

"Sure, but Kimmy before you go, may I ask a favor of you?" Calvin asked.

"I guess, as long as it is not to move here for the hundred and tenth time tonight." Kim said annoyed.

"No, I have a business trip, I need to take. I would be leaving early Saturday morning. I was just wondering if Conner could stay with you, while I'm gone." Calvin asked.

"How long will you be gone?" Kim asked.

"Just 2 weeks, He will be over tomorrow after school." Calvin said.

"Okay, since it is **just 2 weeks.** Conner can stay with me and Jason at the gym." Kim agreed.

"I thought you were moving in with Tommy." Calvin said surprised.

"I am, but it will have to wait until you get back." Kimberly explained.

"Kim, you and Conner can stay with me." Tommy answered.

Conner groaned, staying with his Aunt while dating his teacher is bad enough. But living with his aunt and his teacher.

* * *

Outside the McKnight house

"Beautiful are you really moving in with me? Are we really getting back together?" Tommy asked.

"On the first one, I don't have much of a choice now do I. I agreed that if I don't move in with you, I have to move in here with my brother. So yes I will move in with you, that is if you want me to. Do you want me back?" Kim asked.

"Beautiful, I would always take you back. I have loved you when we were in High School together and I still love you now. I will love you for the rest of my life. Even if that means I have to live with Conner for the next 2 weeks." Tommy admitted.

"You really want my nephew, your student to be living in your house?" Kim asked.

"He practically lives there now, being a Ranger and all. Besides it won't be nearly as bad having you there too." Tommy said kissing her.

"So when are you going to move in?" Tommy asked.

"Tonight is good, since tomorrow Conner will be there too." Kim agreed.

"Well what do you want to do tonight?" Tommy asked.

"Anything you want, and I do mean anything!" Kim said kissing him


	5. Class

Conner walked into his Science class Friday morning. His friends all gathered around him.

"So how did dinner go, last night?" Trent asked.

"Don't ask!" Conner said disgusted.

"I'm sure it wasn't that bad." Kira said rolling her eyes at the way he was acting.

"Bad, is an understatement! It was a nightmare. Dad asked her a hundred different times to move in with us, all at the dinner table. A hundred times she said no. Then out of pure frustration, she told dad that she is moving in with Dr. O." Conner explained.

"Okay, that would have been annoying." Kira said smiling.

"Anyway dad is going out of town and I have to stay with Aunt Kim, who is living with Dr. O. now." Conner said putting his head down on the table.

"Ouch, for how long?" Ethan asked.

"For 2 weeks." Conner told them.

"Well at least it is only for 2 weeks. We are always there anyway, so what difference does it make." Kira said as she can't believe that he is making a big deal out of nothing.

Ethan and Trent looked around as the bell rang. They noticed Dr. O hasn't arrived yet.

"So where is Dr. O? He should be here by now." Ethan asked.

"Do you think something could have happened to him?" Trent asked.

"Yeah, something happened to him, a very attractive, petite brunette happened to him." Kira said with a grin on her face.

Conner looked disgusted at her comment. "That is my Aunt, you are talking about and I don't want to go there." He said.

"Face it, your Aunt is hot! Not that I would tell that to her face, I have more decency than that." Ethan said.

Conner just rolled his eyes.

Tommy walked into his classroom 15 minutes late and saw everybody chatting it up.

"Alright, how about, we have a quiz on chapter 7." Tommy announced knowing no one had read it yet.

The class groaned.

"Dr. O.! You can't." Cassidy announced.

"Fine, I won't **this** time. But when that bell rings. Class starts, regardless of whether or not I am here. So if I am running late again and the bells ring start reading the next chapter." Tommy ordered to the class.

"Thanks Dr. O." The class grumbled.

"We can still have that quiz." He told them.

"Thanks Dr. O." The class said more enthusiastically.

Tommy smiled. He hated pop quizzes in high school as well. It was just the teacher way of finding out if they actually did the reading like they were supposed to.

"I know I said I would give you back your papers today, but I didn't get the chance to grade them yet. So you will get them back on Monday." He told the class.

The class was all sure to play close attention in fear that if they didn't, he would give them a pop quiz.

* * *

Later at the Cyber Café

The Ranger teens are all talking, sitting around a table. Devin came up and sat at their table.

"Who is the hottie that just walked in the door with Dr. O?" Devin asked.

Conner groaned as he saw who Devin was talking about.

"Man he has all the luck; I just wish she went to school with us. I would ask her out in a heartbeat." Devin commented.

"Forget it; she is out of your league." Kira said.

Conner rolled his eyes and went up to say hi. Conner gave Kimberly a kiss on the cheek. Devin's face fell in shock.

"She is his Aunt." Trent whispered.

"Hey, I was just wondering if it would be okay if I went out tonight." Conner asked.

"Sure, I don't see why not. Just be in at a decent hour." Kim said.

"What is decent?" Conner asked.

"Your 16; use your common sense. However, if you come home tomorrow; that is too late and I will have to kill you." She said smiling.

"I will leave the door unlock for you, just lock it when you come in." Tommy told him.

"You live out in the middle of nowhere; it is not like you have to worry about break-ins." Conner said.

"Yeah, you would think. However, I did happen to have 2 teenagers break-in to my house." Tommy reminded him.

Conner just walked away shaking his head.

"You had a break-in, Handsome?" Kimberly asked.

"Yeah, it was Conner and Ethan, after finding the dino-gems and before becoming rangers. They showed up when Mesagog kidnapped Kira. So you want to go home?" Tommy said.

* * *

Tommy was sitting at his desk trying to grade papers unsuccessfully. He was completely distracted by his new roommate who was walking in a tank top and shorts. Tommy tried to focus on the task in front of him, but a beautiful girl walking around in minimal clothing is too much of a distraction.

"Beautiful, will you please go upstairs and unpack?" Tommy asked.

"Why, am I distracting you?" Kim asked.

"Yes, and I am behind." Tommy told her.

"Well, work on Sunday, and hang out with me today. I have a class at the gym Sunday, so you won't have to worry about me being a distraction." Kim said kissing him.

"Who can argue with that offer, certainly not me." Tommy said picking her up and carrying her upstairs to the bedroom that they share.

Tommy laid her on the bed and then went to lock the door, so that they don't get interrupted by her teenage nephew. He then went back to her and laid next to her on the bed, he leaned over to kiss her. They made love, Kimberly and Tommy talked with his arms wrapped around her. They talked until she fell asleep in his arms. Tommy didn't want to disturb her so he just continued to lie there until he fell asleep.

Tommy and Kimberly were woken up by noises that sounded like they were coming from downstairs. Kimberly looked at the alarm clock next to the bed.

"If that is Conner coming in at 3 in the morning, I am going to kill him." Kimberly said angrily.


	6. A long night

"If that is Conner coming in at 3 in the morning, he is dead." Kimberly said angrily as she got on her pink silk robe, that her mother gave her years ago from Paris.

"I'm sure that the noise wasn't Conner." Tommy replied as he too got on a robe since their earlier activity required minimal clothing.

"What makes you so sure about that?" Kim answered back.

"Well, as annoying as he can be sometimes, he has more common sense then to get on your bad side. Seriously were we that annoying at 16." Tommy said giving Kimberly a kiss.

Kimberly laughed at his last comment. "I'm sure Zordon must have thought it, though he would never tell us that. After all, didn't he tell Alpha to recruit 5 teenagers with attitude." She said, even though she knows that Tommy wasn't there at the time.

"Yeah, I guess."

Tommy took Kimberly hand and opened the door. As they were heading down the hall towards the stairs. They saw Conner coming out of the guest bedroom in red plaid pajama bottoms and a red tank top. His hair was all messed up.

"What's going on?" He asked yawning.

Kim smiled to see the noise wasn't her nephew. "Conner, when did you get in?" she asked.

"A quarter after 11. Is that noise coming from the storm?" He replied.

"I don't know, but we should go check it out." Kim answered heading for the stairs.

Conner grabbed his Aunt's arm, to stop her.

"You stay up here; we will go check it out." Conner told her.

Kim pulled her arm away from Conner. "Just because the first time, I have seen either one of you in a long time was when you had to rescue me from Mesagog, doesn't mean that I am not perfectly capable of taking care of myself. Because I am you know." She told her nephew and also reminded her boyfriend of that as she walked down the stairs to see what the noise was.

Conner and Tommy just looked at each other and shrugged as they follow her. Nothing was downstairs.

"I guess it could have been the storm. It is strong outside." Kim said smiling as them.

"Yeah, I am going to make sure the lab is okay, and to make sure that rain is destroying all of work and computers down there." Tommy said as he activated the secret switch to open the door to the lab.

The lights start flickering then went out altogether. Living so far away from civilization, Tommy was always prepared for anything unfortunate to happen. He grabbed the lantern he kept in the kitchen and they headed down the stairs to the lab. Downstairs passed out on the floor was a soaking wet Trent. He was in pajamas, but over them he was wearing a jacket. Tommy, Kimberly and Conner rushed over to Trent.

"Trent, come on wake up." Tommy said giving him a gentle shake.

Tommy could see some bruises on Trent's neck that had formed, although hard to really make out whom or what caused them. Trent started to wake up confused.

"Where am I?" He asked,

"You're in the lab. What happened?" Tommy asked.

"I'm not all that sure." Trent said shivering.

Kimberly pulled the blanket off the couch in the lab and wrapped it around Trent. In the lab, Tommy had more lanterns. He grabbed one of them and handed it to Conner.

"Take Trent upstairs and get him some dry clothes," Tommy ordered.

Conner helped Trent, who was still shivering up the stairs. A few minutes later they came into Tommy's living room where Tommy and Kim were waiting for them. Tommy smiled when he saw Trent dressed in all red. Trent's face turned as red as the shirt he was wearing.

"Seriously Conner, couldn't you have had some white clothes. I am not all that into red." Trent told him.

"Hey, at least they are dry. If I had known you would show up at 3 in the morning soaking wet. I would have made sure that I had something in white for you." Conner said sarcastically.

"Trent I tried to call Anton, to let him know you were here but he wasn't home. You want to tell us what happened." Tommy said.

Trent knew he really couldn't lie about what happened, and he couldn't exactly tell them the truth. He did know that he had to tell them something. So he settled on telling half-truths. Trent took a deep breath and said, "I had a run-in with Mesagog."

"When? I dropped you off, a little after 11." Conner said.

"What were you doing fighting Mesagog at this hour of the night and alone?" Tommy demanded to know.

"I was at home and asleep, but I woke up to Mesagog trying to strangle me. I struggled to break free and when I finally did. I grabbed my coat and ran. I didn't know where to go since it was 2 in the morning. The Cyber Cafe is closed and since I left in such a hurry I forgot to grab my key. So coming here was the only thing I could think of doing." Trent explained.

"Well you did the right thing. You can spend the rest of the night here. Still, I need to get in touch with your father so that he doesn't worry." Tommy told him, being the responsible adult he had come to be. Although he doubt Anton would really notice since he can be strange sometimes. But, putting that aside, Anton is legally responsible for Trent, since he did adopt him.

"Dr. O., how can you tell Dr. Mercer about Trent and not reveal his identity to him." Conner asked.

"I will think of something. So Trent, how can I get in touch with him?" Tommy asked.

"You can't, he isn't home." Trent answered quickly. A little too quickly for Tommy liking. He knew Trent was lying about something, he just didn't know what.

"Trent, you want to try that again, and this time tell the truth." Tommy demanded.

Trent sat there getting really nervous. He didn't know how to tell the truth.

"I'm tired, can we talk about this later." Trent asking, hoping they will let him go to sleep. He would try to come up with a buyable story, but he just can't right know, he needs time to think.

"No, I'm afraid not. I need to get in touch with him. That means I need to know **now**, what is going on." Tommy answered.

Trent frustrated, tired and being unable to have the time to think, blurted out, "Dad **is** Mesagog!" Trent then placed his hand over his mouth. He couldn't believe he just said that as he stares at the shock look on Tommy, Conner and Kimberly faces.


	7. Morning

Tommy, Kimberly and Conner all looked at Trent shocked. Trent was wishing he could take back what he had just admitted.

"What! You're kidding!" Conner gasped.

"You want to repeat that!" Tommy said not wanting it to be true. He knows Anton Mercer and didn't think he was capable of being Mesagog, now matter how strange he was. But the more he thought it, the more he realized it could definitely be true. After all, his experiments with Anton are now under Mesagog's control.

Trent looked down at the ground; anything to avoid eye contact. He didn't really want to repeat it and just stayed quiet. Trent's reaction admitted that it was true.

"Mercer is Mesagog, and you never bothered to tell us!" Conner yelled.

Trent looked up at his friend and the adults, wondering if Conner was still his friend.

"Conner, I can explain-" Trent started to say.

"No, you have nothing to say that I care to hear. You betrayed us! You lied to us! I can't trust anything you have to say!" Conner yelled.

Trent attempted to get up off the couch, he knew he couldn't stay here and yet he has no place to go. Tommy prevented him from getting up.

"Conner, chill and go back to bed. Trent you will sleep on the couch tonight. Tomorrow, we will deal with it." Tommy ordered.

Conner ran up to the room he was staying. Tommy helped Trent to get settled, but said nothing to him.

"Goodnight Trent, sleep tight. Don't worry; things always look better in the morning." Kim told him. Personally she always hated that phrase, what is going to change in the next couple of hours that could possibly make a bad situation look better.

"Yeah right, in the morning my father would still be Mesagog. Conner will still hate me, only this time so will Ethan and Kira. How could my girlfriend ever forgive me for keeping this from her?" Trent said as he lay back on the couch.

"Conner doesn't hate you, he is just shocked. Kira maybe upset at first and you have to let her, but in time she will forgive you for keeping this from her." Kim explained giving Trent a kiss on the forehead, before going upstairs with Tommy who was waiting for her at the bottom of the stairs.

"I hope so." Trent said as he nodded off to sleep.

* * *

Morning, 8 a.m.

Kimberly pulled her head up off of Tommy's bare chest. Tommy seemed to have been up already, but didn't want to disturb her by getting up.

"Morning Handsome!" She said giving him a kiss and then she got up and put her robe back on.

"Morning, I'm going to take a shower." Tommy said heading into the bathroom.

Kimberly could tell that he is still thinking about what Trent revealed last night and probably spent the whole night thinking about it. Kimberly called Jason and asked her to come over, she didn't tell him what happened, just begged him to come over. Meanwhile, Conner did call Ethan and Kira through his communicator bracelet and told them what happened.

Kimberly went downstairs to start breakfast for everyone; she figure there is going to be a lot more company than the 4 of them and Jason. She saw that Trent was still asleep and not sleeping very well for that matter.

"Trent, wake up. Help me make breakfast." She said trying to keep him busy, so he doesn't have to think about the conversation that is going to take place.

Trent woke up slowly rubbing his eyes. His neck was completely bruised now, thanks to Mesagog trying to kill him last night. He didn't say anything, but he did follow Kimberly into the kitchen. Trent was stirring the batter for the pancakes they were making when there was a pounding at the door.

"Keep stirring, I will get the door." Kim ordered.

She opened up the door and saw Ethan and Kira standing there. From the look on their face she guessed that they knew.

"Please come in, he is the kitchen. Please don't start yelling at him, until he has had a chance to explain. He owes you an explanation, and as his teammates and friends, you owe him the chance to explain." Kimberly told them.

Tommy was coming down the stairs and saw the other 2 Rangers. I guess Conner must have told them.

"Conner told you right?" He asked.

Ethan nodded.

"So, then it is true. Dr. Mercer is really Mesagog?" Kira asked.

Tommy didn't respond; they haven't yet heard Trent's side of it. Tommy was really hoping that Trent was hallucinating, when he came in. It was 3 in the morning, he had just been woken up by Mesagog trying to kill him, and he was soaking wet.

"I'm not say anything as of yet." Tommy told them.

Kimberly took the teens to the kitchen to help out with breakfast. Trent was standing there in Conner's pajamas. He was just staring into the batter. The doorbell rang and this time Tommy answered the door. He saw an Asian girl with long jet black hair and Jason.

"Trini!" Tommy cried giving her a hug and kissing her cheek.

"Hello, so I hear you are still a Ranger. When are you going to give it up?" She asked.

"When you stop hanging around with this creep!" Tommy responded teasing Jason.

"No can do, he is my husband. I'm glad to see that you and Pinky are back together." Trini said smiling patting her purse. In her purse was something she was saving for later and it was also something they are going to have fun with.

"So why did Shorty call us and tell us to come over." Jason asked.

"Kim will kill you if she hears you calling her 'Shorty'" Tommy told him.

"Too late for that, I will pay you back for that comment Mr. Scott!" Kimberly said coming up behind Tommy.

"Ooh, you are in for it now. I would really hate to be in your shoes." Trini said teasing her husband.

"So seriously, why are we here?" Jason asked.

"It turns out that the villain that we are fighting is really Anton Mercer." Tommy said.

"That really rich guy; who owns practically the whole town?" Trini asked.

"Wait isn't one of your Rangers last name Mercer? Any relation?" Jason asked.

Tommy nodded. "He is Trent's father. Supposedly Mesagog tried to strangle him last night. He showed up here and just happen to blurt it out."

"Trini, if you could take a look at him. His neck appears to be really bruised." Kim said asking her best friend the nurse.

"I will do that." Trini admitted.

"What did Trent have to say?" Jason asked his friend.

"Nothing yet!"

"Let's all have breakfast. Trent and I made pancakes. I knew they were your favorite." Kim told Tommy kissing him.

At the table, everyone sat down. Except Conner, he hasn't come down yet. Trent thinks that Conner won't come down because he is here.

"No one eat! I will go get Conner. Trini examine Trent will you while you wait for us." Kim said getting up from the table.


	8. Kimberly's Freshman Year

Conner was lying on the bed; he had no intentions of going downstairs to face Trent. He didn't want to hear anything that Trent had to say. Conner was flipping through a soccer magazine when there was a knock at the door.

"Go Away!" He yelled.

Kimberly opened the door, "I will not go away, come down have breakfast."

"Is _he_ still here?" Conner asked.

"Yes Trent is still here. Come down." Kim told him.

"I will after he leaves." Conner said being stubborn.

"Oh, that is too bad. I made pancakes. We will be sure not to leave you any, since you are being stubborn." Kim said as she headed to the door. "Oh and by the way, the kitchen is closed. Also Trent will be here all day. You can either stay up here and sulk and not eat. Or get over it and come on down." She finished.

Kim closed the door and waited. She knew her nephew was a lot like Rocky when it came to food. A moment later the door opened.

"I knew you would see it my way." Kimberly said smiling.

* * *

Downstairs

Tommy was sitting next to Trent; on the other side of Trent was Kira.

"Tommy move down 2 seats, so I can sit next to Trent and still have Jason by me." Trini ordered.

Tommy got up to move and so did Trini and Jason. Trini sat down next to Trent. He tried to avoid eye contact with her and turned away. Trent did not want Trini to examine him; he just wanted this whole situation to go away. He is starting to wish that he never showed up on Dr. Oliver doorstep. Trent tried to get up to leave and figure out this one on his own.

"Trent, let Trini check out the bruises on your neck." Tommy ordered.

Trent sat back down and did as he was told. He winced a bit as Trini touched the bruises on his neck to see how deep they went. As Trini examined Trent; Kimberly and Conner came down the stairs. Tommy let Kim sit between him and Jason when they changed seats.

"So Trent, go ahead and explain!" Conner said.

"Actually not now, let's not get into it now. Table that discussion for after breakfast. Right now I want to catch-up." Trini ordered changing the subject away from Trent.

"You want ketchup on your pancakes? That is disgusting!" Conner asked.

Everyone gave Conner a dirty look.

"She wants to catch-up, you know talk." Kira tried to explain to her airhead friend.

"So Kimberly, how was Veronica after we left." Trini asked.

"Who is Veronica?" Kira asked.

"A total snob." Tommy answered.

"Yeah, she always was; but she was a snob who hated Kimberly with a passion." Jason said.

"I never knew that." Tommy commented.

"Why did she hate Aunt Kim?" Conner asked.

"Because Veronica thought she was all that, but she really wasn't." Kimberly explained.

The teens and Tommy looked confused. Tommy knew Kim had problems with Veronica, but then again so did everyone else.

"But Kim wasn't trying to be popular and yet she was. It was our first day of our freshman year, and the most popular guy in school, a senior, Patrick asks Kim to the movies. Not knowing who he was, she turned him down flat." Jason explained with a smile.

"It wasn't even like I was allowed to date at 14. My parents and Jason would never have gone for it, if I was dating a senior. Calvin would have gone off the deep end and try to convince my parents to send me to a convent." Kimberly said trying to defend her actions at 14.

"Now that definitely sounds like a dad." Conner commented.

"Anyway, Veronica had a fit that Patrick was hitting on Kimberly. She had a crush on him; after all, he was captain of the basketball team, captain of the football team and star quarterback. Only thing was he wanted to go out with Kim and asked her out every day for at least 3 weeks." Trini continued telling the story.

"Veronica didn't think that he should be throwing himself at a freshman who didn't even go up to his waist. Of course he was 17 and 6'2" and I was 14 and not even 5 feet. That wasn't even the worst of it, he wasn't the only one asking me out; my first week of high school, I got asked out by 15 different guys. 9 of them were seniors, the other 6 were juniors. Veronica got more and more upset with every guy who asked me out." Kim explained.

"So, what she never got over it." Tommy asked.

Trini, Jason and Kim shook their heads.

"We and when I say 'we' I mean Zack, Billy and I all thought it was hilarious. Kimberly didn't think it was nearly as funny." Trini said laughing.

"How did Jason feel about Kim being asked out all the time?" Tommy asked knowing how protective of her, he is.

"I hated it, yes it was amusing. But, I didn't like seeing her upset or frustrated. It also made it harder to look after her, if practically every guy is hitting on her." Jason told them.

"Did it ever stop?" Kira asked.

"I thought it did, but then I became homecoming queen as a freshman." Kimberly said.

"Forget homecoming queen, she was prom queen!" Trini said laughing.

"Wait, freshmen aren't allowed to go to the prom, more or less be prom queen." Tommy asked confused.

"They're not, so there had to be recount. Veronica took great pleasure in torturing Kim that she had been the unofficial prom queen. I was so glad that she met you, so that the rest of the guys will finally back off." Jason said.

"Except for Bulk and Skull, that is." The older Rangers said in unison.

* * *

They finished eating breakfast. Trent just sat there listening to the story about Kimberly's freshman year. He hoped that everyone had gotten so caught up in it that they forgot all about him and the not so little secret he revealed. He was wrong.

"Alright let's go into the living room and give Trent his chance to explain, that is if it is okay with Nurse Trini." Tommy commanded.

"Just go easy with him." Trini said.

Everyone went into the living room; Kimberly sat on Tommy's lap. Trent stood in the middle of the room, but did not look anyone in the eyes.

"He is my father, if I told anyone the truth. I would lose him. He is the only family I have had since my parents died 3 years ago. If anyone found out about dad being the creature responsible for trying to destroy the town, they wouldn't let me stay with him and I had no place else to go. So I kept his secret and worked to destroy Mesagog until he was free from him." Trent explained.

"It is okay Trent, it will be alright. You can stay here until Anton is free of Mesagog." Kimberly said.

Conner gave her the evil eye. Tommy looked at Kim shocked. Kimberly responded with a look that says "he stays here, or I will go". Tommy nodded.

"We will free him from Mesagog, until we do. You will stay here with us." Tommy ordered to Trent.

Trent nodded hoping that all this will be over very soon.


	9. DVD

AN: To actually see the video go to youtube and type Drowning Kim. The song is done by the Backstreet Boys and the video itself was done by TommyKimFan. I loved the video and thought it would be perfect and that it is perfect for them. I tried to get the link in, but it didn't work. Please do check out the video, it is really good and it does describe them.

You can also get the link for the video from my profile.

* * *

Trent sat down in a chair. Trini noticed how uncomfortable he was, so she decided to put the spotlight on someone else for a while. Her favorite couple and friends.

"I have this video of Tommy and Kimberly's relationship. Billy sent it to me, in case they needed any help remembering why they should be together." Trini said holding up a DVD that she took out of her purse.

"Honey, have you seen it yet?" Jason asked.

"No, and I can't wait to see it." Trini admitted.

Tommy and Kimberly looked at each other; they did not want everyone to see it.

"We need no help getting back together, thank you very much." Kimberly told Trini crossing her arms in front of her.

"Yeah, therefore you don't have to play the DVD." Tommy piped up.

"But, we want to see it." Conner said to them.

"Shut up Conner!" Kimberly said smiling; she sure didn't want her nephew seeing anything about her relationship with Tommy in high school.

"Well you two will just have to get over it, because the rest of us want to see the DVD. Now go sit on couch and enjoy." Trini said as she popped the DVD into the player.

* * *

DVD plays

* * *

Tommy and Kim sat on the couch and watched it along with everyone else. They kept turning bright red every time the scene changed. They were shocked to see the scenes, private, intimate moments between the two of them.

"Where did he get the scenes for the video?" Kim gasped out after it was over.

"The computer mainframe at the Command Center." Trini replied quite proud of herself.

Everyone enjoyed the video except the 2 in it. They were embarrassed.

"How did they get the scenes of us by the lake?" Tommy asked.

"Oh, that was fun. Just like a home movie!" Jason said teasing them.

Kimberly and Tommy looked at them confused by what he meant. All of sudden Kimberly stood up and backed Jason into the wall. "You mean you saw it. You saw us! How could you!" She yelled.

Tommy tried to get her back off of them; also he was just as upset. "How did you manage to see it, you weren't there." Tommy asked.

"We saw it, on the viewing globe at the Command Center." Trini replied.

_Flashback_

_Trini sees Jason and Zack sparring on the mat. She walks over to watch._

"_Where is Kim, I thought she was coming with you?" Jason asked._

"_She did, she asked about Tommy's whereabouts and Ernie had told her that he was by the lake. She left to talk to him." Trini replied._

"_If he is finally going to ask her to the dance, I want a front row seat!" Zack said laughing._

"_Yeah, me too. But we can't go to the lake. They will catch us." Jason said._

"_We could go to the Command Center and try to catch it on the viewing globe!" Billy suggested._

"_Yeah, we could." Trini agreed._

"_Except that Zordon would never allow it." Jason told them being the voice of reason._

"_He might if we ask him. I mean this is Tommy and Kimberly we are talking about here." Zack said._

"_Well, I guess it couldn't hurt to ask." Jason agreed._

_Jason, Zack, Billy and Trini teleport into the Command Center and ask. After a few minutes Zordon considers it and allows them to watch._

"_Hurry Billy! We don't want to miss anything!" Zack said._

"_I'm working as fast as I can. There I got it." He said._

"_Now all we need is some popcorn!" Jason said teasing._

_The 4 Rangers, Zordon and Alpha watched as Tommy was practicing his moves and Kimberly walks up to him. Tommy sees her and meets her half way._

_**"They said back at the gym I'd find you here," Kim said**_

_**"Yeah, I like to practice outside sometimes, you know, to smell the fresh air."**_

_**"How are you doing?" Kim asked.**_

"_**I'm hanging. I've been working on my karate, focusing on my schoolwork. Just trying to keep busy."**_

"_Man they talk too much. Ask her already!!" Zack yelled at the screen._

"_Zack, cool it! We can't hear." Jason said._

"_They are taking their bitter sweet time." Zack replied._

_**"We miss you."**_

_**"Yeah, but you guys were a team long before I showed up. It'll get back to normal before long."**_

_**"I miss you."**_

"_Now would be a great time to finally ask her." Jason said._

_**Tommy takes Kimberly hand and rubs his fingers over it.**_

"_Would you look at that; it looks like they are going to kiss." Trini said._

"_Oh please do it, don't let them get interrupted." Zack commented begging._

_**Tommy leans into to Kimberly and they do share a kiss, their first kiss.**_

_Cheering, whistling and clapping filled the Command Center_

"_Yes!"_

"_Wahoo!"_

"_Way to go!"_

_The teens all said as they celebrated their friends kiss. Even Zordon and Alpha were cheering them on._

_**"I've been wanting to do that for a long time," Tommy admitted.**_

_**"Me too." Kim acknowledged. **_

_**"Well, after that, my next question should be a piece of cake." Tommy continued.**_

_**"And what's that?" **_

"_He is going to do it; he is really going to ask her." Billy said._

_**"Kimberly, will you be my date for the dance, Saturday night?"**_

_The teens see Kimberly turn her back to him with a smirk on her face._

"_What is she doing, she has to say yes!" Zack said._

"_I will kill her if she doesn't." Trini said._

"_**Well? Kimberly?!"**_

_**Kimberly turns around and gently hits him in the shoulder. "I didn't want to make it too easy for ya! Of course I'll be your date to the dance." She said laughing.**_

"_**Yes!" Tommy said as he lifts her up and swings her around. "Yes!" He kept saying.**_

"_Nice one Kim!" Jason said._

"_Now that is how it is done!" Trini said smiling_

_End Flashback_

"Did you manage to record it?" Conner asked as they finished telling about what they saw.

"Yeah, I will have to see if Billy still has it." Trini said.

"No! Don't bother!" Tommy told them.

"Tell Billy, if he knows what is good for him. He would send us all the recording he used to make that stupid DVD." Kim said in a stern voice.

"What will you do with them?" Conner asked his aunt.

"That is for us to know and you never to find out!" Kim replied.

* * *

AN: I know that Zordon would never have allowed it. But he did let Alpha watch Kimberly on the game show 'Trick or Treat'


	10. Letter

Jason noticed the time on the clock, "Man, I didn't realize the time. We have to get back to the gym." He said getting up and so did Trini.

"Ethan, Kira, want a ride back into town?" Trini asked.

The 2 teens agreed and left with Jason and Trini.

"Trent, you will be staying in the guest room at the end of the hall." Tommy told him.

Conner said nothing at first, until he realized he was staying in the guest room at the end of the hall. "He is staying in the same room as me!" He whined.

"You two can handle sharing a room for 2 weeks. Neither one of you is staying here on a permanent basis. Conner, you are only here until your father returns, and Trent is staying here till we manage to free Anton from Mesagog. In the meantime, I don't see why you can't share a room. Now, both of you get upstairs!" Tommy ordered.

Conner and Trent stomped up the stairs grumbling the whole way.

"Quietly!" Tommy called after them.

"Seriously, were we ever that bad?" Tommy asked.

"They are teen boys and I seemed to remember you and Jason coming to blows quite a few times. Then there was the time that you and I were fighting with each other instead of fighting the putties and as a result Goldar ended up with Saba." Kimberly mentioned.

"Yeah, but those were under spells." Tommy said defensively.

"Just be lucky that they haven't been under spells as much as we were, and that they are just being teenagers." Kim told them.

Tommy smiled and even laughed a bit and then he got serious.

"Kimberly, we need to talk." Tommy said.

Kim looked up at him and tried to meet his eyes, which was hard for here considering she was so much smaller than him.

"About the 'Letter'" She said calmly as if it was no big deal.

"Yeah, what happened between us?" He asked.

"I did not send it." Kim said turning away from him.

"Then who sent it?"

"Lord Zedd." Kim told him.

Tommy picked up the magazines and threw them across the room. Kim jumped but she was expecting this reaction out of him. Tommy may be angry, but he didn't want to throw anything that was breakable.

"What? When? Why? Why are you so calm about him messing with our lives like this?" He asked.

"I have already had my outburst. I screamed, cried, threw things until my dorm was completely trashed. Jason came to check on me, saw the room and panicked thinking something bad had happened to me. He found me hysterical and calmed me down. I told him about what Zedd did." Kim tries to explain.

"When was this?"

"2 days before the whole Divatox kidnapping incident."

"Why didn't you tell me when you and Jason were rescued? You still didn't tell me why he did it or how you knew." Tommy asked.

"Let see, where to begin, How about at the beginning. Zedd's marriage was horrible, but it wasn't like he could leave her with her father being Master Vile. So pretty much Zedd was stuck in a loveless marriage and I guess he still had a thing for me. Meanwhile, you and I were living on two different oceans, but we were making our relationship work. It was hard, but we were fighting for it. Zedd couldn't stand to see us happy, while he was so miserable. So he decided to make us miserable along with him I received an anonymous letter explaining the whole situation." Kim explained taking the letter out of her purse.

Tommy read the letter and it only ignited his anger more.

"Why didn't you tell me?" He asked again.

"I was going to, when I came to Angel Grove, but you were already dating Kat. I saw no point in turning our lives into a soap opera. I knew you would choose me, I had faith in that. Except you had feeling for Kat, I saw that. While you would choose me, your heart would be split and in the end, just like in General Hospital all three of our lives would be ruined by a teenage triangle. I love you too much to do that to you, so I stayed quiet and let you find out for yourself if you and Kat stood a chance or not. I knew if we got together again it was because we really love each other and not because you came back to me after a dirty trick." Kim explained in tears.

Tommy tried to comfort her and he was tearing up too. He was still very angry at Zedd and Kimberly knew it.

"I know that you need time to deal with this. So I will go get the boys and we will go to the gym. That way you can cool down." Kim said.

Tommy really hoped for a monster attack or Tyrannodrones. He really needed something to work off all the anger and frustration he was feeling. But no such luck. Attacks are just like the cops never around when you want one and always there when you don't.

Tommy stopped Kimberly from going upstairs to get Conner and Trent. Conner is her nephew, and where she goes he goes. Kim was the one who stood by Trent side as she always stood by his side when they were in High School together.

"Kim, please stay. I don't want to risk losing you again. I will go for a run and burn off some of what it is I am feeling. I would like to know that when I return you will still be here." Tommy told her.

"I am not going anywhere. Run, and come back to me." Kim said with a smile.

* * *

Conner and Trent were mumbling about having to share a room. Trent was lying on the second bed in the room, far away from Conner as he could get.

"You don't want me here, anymore then I want to be here. So help rescue my father and then I can go home and you can have the room to yourself again till you go home." Trent said.

"How, when your father is creature we are up against?" Conner asked.

"Not anymore, they separated, but he is being held by Mesagog. So are you in or are you out?" Trent asked.

"I'm in." Conner said without even thinking about it.

"We can't tell Dr. O. or the others. It will be just you and me on a rescue mission. Agreed." Trent said putting his hand out for Conner to shake it.

"Agreed!" Conner responded shaking his hand.


	11. Secret Mission pt 1

Trent is sitting on the bed of the room he is sharing with Conner. The door open and Conner comes rushing in.

"Aunt Kim is at the gym and Dr. O. is grading papers. Now would be a perfect time to do the secret rescue mission." Conner told him.

"Do you really think we could get past Dr. O.? The moment we try, he will catch us. He really isn't the absent-minded professor that everyone thinks he is. He may come across as one, but he knows too much into the Ranger World to really be one." Trent informed him.

"So when are we going to do the rescue mission?" Conner asked.

"Tomorrow, after school. School lets out early for teacher conference, so we will have plenty of time for it." Trent said.

"Are you sure we shouldn't tell anyone?" Conner asked.

"You are either in, or your not. But, you can't tell anyone and you can't stop me. I will rescue my father, even if I have to do it alone." Trent said all defensively.

"I'm in. Tomorrow it is, besides the sooner we rescue him, the sooner I can get rid of you." Conner replied.

"Yeah, well sharing a room with you, is no walk in the park either."

* * *

Trent and Conner are whispering back and forth in the hall of the school. Kira and Ethan noticed this.

"What do you think is up with those 2?" Ethan asked.

"They seem to be thick as thieves." Kira replied.

"Should we be worried?"

"Maybe they made up, since Trent is staying at Dr. O.'s"

"Yeah maybe." Ethan agreed.

Kira however wasn't so sure. She knows he is up to something, but doesn't what.

"Trent, you want to go to the movies with me, after school?" Kira asked.

Conner just looked at Trent; they were supposed to do the rescue mission.

"I would, but I have to work. I promised Haley that I would take the afternoon shift since school is letting out early." Trent told her giving her a kiss.

"Oh okay. I guess I will see you later." Kira said pretending not to be disappointed.

Trent stood with Conner and watched as Kira and Ethan left to get to their next class.

"Alright Conner, we do it now!" Trent informed.

"Now! We still have 2 classes left. Alright let's do it. Uh, Trent, how do we get there?" Conner asked.

Trent smiled but said nothing. He just took Conner to his house. Trent led him through the invisi-portal into Mesagog's lair.

"Shouldn't you 2 be in school?" A voice came from behind them.

Conner and Trent gulped and turned around to be face to face with Principal Randall.

"Gee Principal Randal you are looking lovely today!" Conner said with a smile.

"Save it McKnight, It didn't work then and it doesn't work now." She said with an evil glare.

Trent and Conner did not know what to do when they saw the look in her eyes. How can they even explain being here? They wondered.

"Uh!"

"I guess I will just have to teach you 2 a lesson in truancy. Tyrannodrones attack!" Principal Randall said as she turned into Elsa right in front of them.

"So did not see that coming!" Conner said and looked to Trent. "Ready!"

"Ready!"

Their morphers appeared on their wrists.

'Dino-Thunder Power Up!" They said in unison.

They started fighting; Mesagog and Zeltrax also join in the battle.

* * *

"I can't believe that Conner and Trent missed the last class." Ethan said shaking his head.

"Boy will they be surprised to find out about the pop quiz we had." Kira replied.

"Want to go to the Cyber Café. They have a new game; I have just been dying to check out." Ethan asked.

"Yeah, and I want to talk to Trent." Kira agreed.

Ethan and Kira walked into the café and saw Dr. O sitting at a table with Kim, Jason and Trini. They were shocked to see him; he was supposed to be at a teacher's meeting.

"Dr. O., what are you doing here?" Kira asked.

"I mean we thought there was a meeting; that is why we got out early." Ethan added.

"Randall never showed up to the meeting, so there was no point to having it." Tommy told them.

Kira nodded and saw Haley approached them.

"Hayley, where is Trent. He said he had to work." Kira asked.

"Trent called in, said he couldn't make it." Haley said not thinking much about it.

"Well that is weird." Kira commented.

"What is weird?" Jason asked.

"Conner and Trent missed the last 2 classes and they were acting very secretive at school. Now, no one has seen them." Kira said.

Tommy looked around to see if anyone was around. "Conner, Trent, come in." He said into his communicator.

"_Uh, Dr. O. can Triassic Power be sent through the communicator." Conner asked._

"Where are you, that you need Triassic Power?" Tommy asked worried not sure whether or not he is going to like the answer.

"_Uh, Mesagog's lair."_

"What! How did you get there? Is Trent with you?" Tommy asked.

"_Through the invisi-portal at Mercer's house. Trent, behind you!" Conner shouted. _

Tommy lost contact with Conner, so he tried to call him again.

"Conner, Conner, come in!" Tommy said in his communicator in a panic voice.

Tommy didn't get any response from Conner so he tried Trent and still got no response.

"Where are they?" Kira asked.

"They are in Mesagog lair and they are in trouble; at least that is how it sounded." Tommy informed.

"If anything happens to Conner, my brother will kill me. He left me in charge of him." Kim added.

"How did they get into Mesagog's lair, how are we to help them?" Ethan asked.

Tommy thought about his conversation with Conner.

"Of course, Mercer is Mesagog. He would have an invisi-portal in his house. We have to get over to the Mercers'" Tommy realized.

"We're coming with you." Jason said.

"No you're not. Take Kim back to our house. We will get Conner and Trent out." Tommy ordered.


	12. Secret Mission pt 2 The Rescue

AN: bookwormqueen7 gave me an idea that Jason, Kim and Trini should follow them into Mesagog's lair. I decided to use it. Enjoy

* * *

"Ethan, Kira, let's go!" Tommy ordered.

They left the Cyber Café and headed to Mercer's house. Jason, who is not one who usually would take no for an answer decided to follow them there. Kimberly and Trini also followed, staying out of Jason's sight. Jason was well aware that they were following him, he knows in wife and sister.

"Dr. O. How are we supposed to find the invisi-portal?" Kira asked.

"I don't know; it has to be around here somewhere. Just look for it." Tommy commanded.

Kira, Ethan and Tommy searched through the house for the portal. Kira was looking around an office that she assumed belong to Dr. Mercer. There she noticed something.

"Ethan, Dr. O., I think I found it." She called.

Ethan and Tommy came running over. They too saw the portal and they went in. Tommy went in first, then Ethan and last Kira. After Kira vanished from the room Jason spied where they went and he was just about to head through portal when he stopped suddenly.

"Alright you two, come on out!" Jason called out without even turning around.

Kimberly and Trini walked into the room with a smirk on their face.

"How did you know?" Kim asked.

"Because, I know you and my wife. We were all Rangers together. Now let's see if we can help." Jason replied.

Jason and the girls went through the portal. They stayed behind Tommy and the others.

"Ready!" Tommy called.

"Ready!" Kira and Ethan replied.

"Dino-Thunder Power Up! Super Dino Mode." They called.

"You two, go find Conner and help him go Triassic. Fight your way back to the portal and go to the lair. I will find Trent." Tommy ordered.

"Why not fight them here?" Ethan asked.

"Fight your way back to the portal. Now is not the time to argue." Tommy commanded and they split up.

"You two help Kira and Ethan, I will help Tommy find Trent." Jason told the girls after Tommy left.

Kira and Ethan found Conner. He was completely outnumbered and was just trying to fight for survival.

"Conner, we're here to help." Ethan said coming behind Conner.

Kira came up in his other side and they sent their powers to him.

"Triassic Power Engage!" Conner called.

Kimberly and Trini watched with amazement as he became the Triassic Ranger.

"Alright now let's go!" Kira commanded.

"Go! Go where?" Conner asked.

"Back through the portal and to the lab. Dr. O. orders." Ethan said.

Conner, Ethan and Kira continued fighting as they backed down the hall towards the portal. Kim and Trini joined the fight. They reached the portal, and all of a sudden was back at Mercer's house.

"Rangers Power Down!" Conner commanded.

* * *

Tommy went looking for Trent. He found him not morphed outside a caged cell. As Tommy got closer to the cell he saw Anton inside the cell.

"Don't worry Dad; I'll get you out of there." Trent told him.

"NO! Trent, get out of here; save yourself." Anton replied.

"Dad, I am not leaving you here." Trent cried.

Tommy came up behind Trent. "Anton, hang on." He said.

"Tommy, take my son and get out of here. Take care of him, as I can't anymore." Anton begged.

"Dad no! I want to stay with you." Trent begged.

Jason came up to them to help Tommy with Trent. Tommy was surprised to see him there but not really shocked. He knows his friend would never stay behind on a rescue mission.

"That is not possible Trent as I am not going to survive this. I'm dying, I know it. I love you. Do me a favor, DON'T RUN!! " Anton told him as he walked up to the cell door and fell onto the floor.

In tears Trent nodded. Tommy and Jason looked at each other confused, what he meant by that. Jason reached through the opening in the cell door and checked for a pulse.

"No pulse! Trent, I'm sorry. He's dead." Jason told the upset teen.

"DAD!!" Trent screamed.

Tommy and Jason both grabbed Trent's arms and led him back to the portal. Trent was shaking as they reached his house. He broke away from the adults and ran into his room. Tommy and Jason thought that he needed a few minutes to get himself together before they go back to the lab.

* * *

After a half hour or so

Tommy knocked on Trent's door. There was no answer, so he opened the door and saw a packed suitcase on the bed. But he didn't see Trent, and the window was opened. Tommy started to get worried until he saw Trent sitting in front of the lake.

"Trent, we need to go." Tommy announced as he came up to him.

"Go where? I have no place to go." Trent said not even looking at Dr. O.

"My place, you will continue to live with me, Kim and for the time being Conner." Tommy said.

Trent finally looked up at him. He didn't really want to go back to Dr. O.'s house, but he didn't have any other options. So he just nodded sadly.

Tommy, Jason and Trent arrived at the lair. Everyone else was waiting for them. Tommy was not too pleased when he saw Conner.

"I like to know, what on earth you two were doing in Mesagog's Lair!" Tommy yelled at Conner and Trent.


	13. Talk outside

Conner could see that Dr. O was angry, about their so-called rescue mission. He looks to his Aunt for help in dealing with Dr. O.

"Aunt Kimberly" He started in the sweetest voice.

Kim looked at him and shook her head; she was not buying into in it. "Don't 'Aunt Kimberly' me, you could have been killed and then your father would have killed me. Being a Ranger is dangerous enough as it is, without doing something stupid on top of it."

"What the hell were you two thinking!!" Tommy yelled.

Conner and Trent shuddered at the tone in his voice. Even Jason and Trini got nervous at the sound of his voice.

"Tommy, go for a walk and chill out. You can come back, when you calm down." Trini demanded as she shoved him out the door. Kim also left with Tommy, hoping to be a calming influence on him.

Conner breathed a sigh of relief. Trent didn't say anything, too much has happened. He had brought his suitcase from his father's house. It was sitting there next to the couch. He kept eyeing it.

"Thanks Trini" Conner said.

"Trent, are you okay?" Kira asked.

"Yeah, I think I will go for a walk too. I have a lot to think about you know." He responded.

"Okay, but don't go far." Jason told him.

Trent got up and went outside.

"I'm worried about him. I don't think he can handle this." Kira mentioned.

* * *

"I can't believe those two!" Tommy told her.

"They were just trying to rescue Trent's father from Mesagog. Conner was just helping him out. You would have done the same thing if I was being held by Mesagog. You went crazy every time Zedd had me. The only difference was that Trent and Conner kept the rescue mission a secret from the rest of their team. I admit that is stupid and there is no 'I' in team. You need to calm down and explain that to them in a calm matter." Kim said calmly.

"I will but I can still yell at them. I can still teach them a lesson." Tommy replied.

"What type of a lesson do you intend to teach them?" Kim asked.

"When Trent first joined the team after being the evil White Ranger. Kira made a comment that all newbie Rangers have to clean the zords. Trent hated the idea but did it anyway. I will have Conner and Trent, clean the zords for the next month." Tommy came up with.

"That is a good one. I know you and you are going bench my nephew aren't you." Kim asked.

"I'm not going to bench him from the team. However, I will suspend him as leader of the team and he has to earn it again. He has to learn that being a leader means doing what is best for the team. Ethan, Kira and I should have been in on the Rescue Mission from the start and as a team plan the rescue. Like the other Rangers and I did when Zedd took you after he took your Power Coin. I may have the entered the cave alone but they knew where I was and I could call on them if I needed them. Conner and Trent had no back-up, they were surrounded and outnumbered. We didn't know where they were or that they were in trouble. Conner as a leader should have known better than to be put in that position." Tommy explained.

Kimberly nodded. "I understand; I doubt he will. But, eventually he will understand that you are only looking out for what is best for him and the team."

"Kim, I love you. You know that. That is why I want to discuss this with you before I say anything to him. How would you feel if we were to adopt Trent? Anton was my friend, my partner and my teacher. I wouldn't be where I am today without him. He is asked me to look after Trent and Trent, has no place to go. He needs a new family. That new family should be us." Tommy told her.

"I know you love me. I love you too. We can adopt Trent, but only if you agreed to marry me." Kimberly replied with a smile.

Tommy picked her up and spun her around, much he did like that day at the like. "Yes Kimberly Anne Hart, I will marry you. But shouldn't it be me asking you."

"I asked first, so get over it." Kim said laughing as Tommy kissed her.

Tommy took his cell phone out and dialed a number. "Hey Ape Man, this is the Falcon. I need a favor. So get the Bear and get over here." He ordered.

* * *

Tommy and Kim entered the house in a much calmer mood with a smile on their face.

"Well, I am glad to see you calmer. Okay, what is with the smile?" Trini said.

"Tommy and I are getting married." Kim said jumping up and down screaming.

"Well it is about time you asked!" Jason told his bro.

"I didn't. I was going to, but she beat me to the punch." Tommy replied.

"Congratulations, Aunt Kimberly!" Conner said giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"Yeah Congratulations, Dr. O and Kim." Ethan and Kira also said.

"Thanks, where is Trent?" Tommy asked.

"He went for a walk." Jason answered.

"Did he take his suitcase upstairs?" Kim asked.

"No, it was still here when he went for a walk." Trini replied.

"Or did he take it with him?" Jason asked.

Tommy remembered Anton's dying words. "Or did he run. We have to find him."

Tommy decided to try him on his communicator. "Trent, Trent, come in."

There was no answer and Tommy kept trying as did the other Dino Rangers. Still there was no answer. Kim kept hearing their echo, so she looked for why and saw the communicator sitting on the table by the door.

"Guys quit trying!" Kim said holding up his communicator.

"Let's go look for him. Trini, stay here in case he returns." Tommy ordered.

Tommy, Kim, Jason, Kira, Ethan and Conner all left to go find him.

"Conner, check his house. Kira, Ethan, check the café. Also get Hayley in on the search for Trent. We will check the rest of the town." Tommy ordered.


	14. Search

They searched all over town for Trent, but couldn't find him. Kira and Ethan looked for him at the Cafe. Haley hadn't seen him.

"Where is he?" Tommy said getting angry.

"What if Mesagog has him?" Conner asked.

Kim looked at her nephew, always one to stick his foot in his mouth. But in this case he may have a point. "If Mesagog has him, we will cross the bridge when we come to it. But lets not assume anything yet."

Everyone had come back to regroup, before going to look for him again. The doorbell rung and Kimberly got up to open the door. She started screaming. This made everyone come running.

"Aisha!" Kim screamed jumping up and down with her as they were hugging.

"Hey Shorty, you want let go of my wife, before you crush the life out of her." Rocky said smiling but also wanting a chance to hug Kimberly.

"Ape Man, you should no better then to call me 'Shorty' I will pay you back for that comment when you least expect it." Kim said with an evil smile as she gave him a hug.

"Rocko, Aisha, glad you can make it." Tommy said doing the hug thing with them as well.

Kira, Ethan and Conner looked at each other and back to the adults who were in red and yellow. Kira looked at them then down at the clothes she was wearing. "Ofcourse, they were the Red and Yellow Rangers." She exclaimed.

Aisha heard her, but didn't know who she was or why there was 3 teens hanging around the place. "Who are they and why are they here?" She asked.

"The one in red is my nephew Conner. He is living with us why my brother is out of town. The one in Yellow is Kira and Ethan in Blue. They along with this one here," Kim said pointing to Tommy and then continued "are the Dino-Thunder Rangers."

"Couldn't give it up, could you?" Aisha asked.

"Hey, cut me some slack would you. I didn't plan on being a Ranger again. But you don't get much choice in the matter. The Dino gems, which are the source of our powers, choose who they want to have the powers. By accident when trying to rescue the gem from Mesagog evil clutches it made me the Black Dino Ranger. It wasn't like I had much of choice." Tommy explained.

"So Mr. Falcon, what kind of favor are you needing?" Rocky asked.

"It is actually a professional favor." Tommy replied.

"Why? What is going on? Something wrong with one of the teens?" Rocky asked pointing to the 3 teens who were standing there.

"No, not these teens?"

"Dr. O. Does th0is have something to do with Trent?" Kira asked.

"Who is Trent?" Rocky asked.

"Trent was our evil White Ranger turn good. As it turns out, his adopted father and **_only_** family member turned out to be Mesagog. A few hours ago Anton Mercer, Trent's father died in Mesagog's lair on a rescue attempt set forth by Trent and Conner." Tommy explained.

"But you and the rest of the team were in on it. They wouldn't try something as stupid as a Rescue Mission alone would they?" Aisha exclaimed.

"They did attempt it alone and they were completely out numbered. Worse yet, the rest of us didn't know where they were or what they were up to." Tommy said and then stood back as Aisha laid into Conner on his stupidity.

"You are suppose to be the leader, why would you do something so stupid." She yelled.

Tommy smiled, Conner deserves to be yelled at for the way they went about the Rescue Mission. Conner stepped away from the extremely angry former Yellow Ranger.

"So where is Trent he deserves to be yelled at too?" Aisha asked.

"That is the problem. He split. He took off his morpher/communicator and took off. We have been unable to find him." Kim explained.

"Is Trent the reason you called us here." Rocky asked.

Tommy nodded.

"What do you need?"

"Wait, what is going on here?" Kira asked.

"Rocky is with Social Services. The Department of Child Welfare. It works out well, see Rocky is really just a big kid and can relate to the children on a level that they understand. Rocky, Kim and I want to adopt Trent. We want you to make it happen. You know us, and that there is no reason why we shouldn't be able to provide him with a good home." Tommy explained.

"You are right. You probably would be the best choice for him. I just need you to answer some questions for the paperwork." Rocky asked pulling out some forms he always keeps in his briefcase.

Tommy nodded sitting on the couch. Kim sat down next to him, she figured that she would let Tommy answer the questions as he know him better.

"Name?"

"Trent Fernandez Mercer"

"Age"

"16" Tommy replied.

"So this is his second adoption, when was his first." Rocky asked.

"3 years ago. His parents were killed on a dig with Anton Mercer. Anton then decided to adopt Trent at that moment." Tommy answered.

Rocky when through he rest of the questions about Trent and also Tommy and Kimberly as perspective parents.

"I'm going to go and take care of this. Call me when you find him." Rocky said as he left.

"Alright we will go back to searching. Trini, Aisha you two stay. In case he comes back on his own, as it is getting late and dark. Kira, Conner, Ethan you can continue to search for another hour and that is it. Kira and Ethan go back to your homes, Conner you come back here. "Tommy ordered.

The search continued by flashlight. Still no Trent. Conner, Ethan and Kira did abandoned the search as they were ordered to. They knew that Dr. O was worried and angry enough as it is. A little after 1 in the morning as Jason was about to go back to Tommy's he decided to check the nearby alley and then call it a night. There is the alley, Jason saw Trent lying there asleep with his suitcase being used as a pillow.


	15. Home Again

Jason took out his phone to call Tommy, "Bro, I found him, we should be there shortly."

He then slowly walked up to Trent, not wanting to scare him.

"Hey Trent, come on wake up." Jason said shaking him a little bit.

Trent jumped up in shock. He was surprised to see Jason kneeling next to him. He didn't think anyone would look for him, even though he knows they always do. At least his dad though.

"Relax, come on. I got to get you back to Tommy's house." Jason told him as he helped him to his feet.

Trent stared at Jason; he had no intentions of going back to Dr. O.'s house.

"NO! I'm not going back, just for Dr. O. to turn me over to Social Services." He defended.

"What makes you think that Tommy would turn you over to Social Services?" Jason asked already knowing that Tommy and Kim are planning on adopting him.

"Are you going to stand there and tell me that Dr. O. hadn't called Social Services on me yet? Because, we both know that would be a lie. He has to. Even my dad called Social Services after my parents died in that cave in." Trent said defensively.

Jason didn't know what to say to get Trent to go with him. He knows Tommy did call Rocky who does work for Social Services, but he also knows Tommy's plans.

"I'm afraid you have to come with me. You are 16 and unfortunately being a minor, you get no say in what happens to you. I know you hate that, but that is the way life works. It is late and it looks like it is going to storm again. So unless you want to stay here and argue and get soaked again. I suggest we go." Jason ordered picking up Trent's suitcase in one hand and grabbing Trent's arm in the other.

* * *

Tommy, Kim and Trini sat on the couch waiting for Jason to come back with Trent. Rocky never came back and Aisha went home after telling Kim that she and Rocky will be back in the morning. Kimberly was falling asleep on Tommy and Trini was already asleep. Tommy was exhausted, but wouldn't let himself fall asleep until Trent was back safe and sound. The door opened quietly, Tommy looked up to see Jason and Trent walk through the door.

"Go upstairs and go to bed. We will talk in the morning." Tommy told Trent softly not wanting to wake the women. Tommy picked up Kimberly to carry her up the stairs to their bedroom after Trent was gone.

"Jason, just sleep here tonight. We will see you in the morning." Tommy said before he went up the stairs.

* * *

Next Morning

Conner woke up to find he was back to sharing a room with Trent. He was glad that Trent is back after searching for him for hours yesterday.

"Good to have you back cuz." Conner said.

Trent looked at him all confused. "What did you say?" He asked.

"What it is good to have you back, we were all so worried." Conner told him.

"No the second part cuz?" Trent asked.

"Yeah you know cuz short for cousin. Aunt Kim and Dr. O. already said that they were going to get married and that they were going to adopt you." Conner explained.

"When did they decide this?"

"Yesterday, about the same time you split." Conner replied.

"Yeah, but they don't mean it. I just turned 16, 3 weeks ago; they don't want me for 2 years." Trent said getting ready to bolt again.

"Sure they do, if they say they do than they do. I mean they accept me and I am way worse than you." Conner said with a smile.

"They accept you, because Kimberly is your aunt. They have no choice. They do have a choice with me and they don't mean it. I am not going to stay here as some obligation." Trent said.

The door opened.

"Glad to see you are both awake, breakfast is ready. We also have company, so get dressed and come on down." Tommy told them.

* * *

Trent got dressed and headed down the stairs. He saw the door and was heading for it.

"Freeze!" Tommy busted him.

Trent stopped and turned around.

"Go sit at the table, after breakfast we will sit down and discuss everything." Tommy said leading Trent to the already full table. Kira, Ethan, Jason, Trini, Rocky and Aisha were all sitting around the table as well.

"Trent, this is Aisha Campbell DeSantos she was the second Yellow Ranger, and this is Rocky DeSantos he was second Red and the Blue Zeo Ranger." Tommy introduced.

"Hello, what is it that you do?" Trent asked taking his seat.

"I'm a vet; I have always loved animals so it was natural for me." Aisha informed.

Rocky was about to mention what it is he does for a living, when Tommy stopped him. Tommy wasn't ready for Trent to find out just yet. The whole time through breakfast, all Trent could think about was escaping. Tommy could see that and was not about to give him the chance.

"After breakfast we will discuss the rescue mission." Tommy started.

"And the ditching. Conner, your father left me in charge of you." Kim added.

"Yes Aunt Kimberly." Conner muttered.

Everyone ate their breakfast in silence.

"Kira, Ethan, go on down to the lab. Trent and Conner go have a seat on the couch." Tommy ordered.

The teens got up and did as they were told.

"Beautiful, are you ready to do this?" Tommy asked.

"Yeah, I guess. Let's get this over with." Kim agreed


	16. Adoption

Jason got up from the table and stood in front of the door just as Trent tried leaving again.

"Jason, I wasn't going anywhere, just to get some fresh air." Trent lied.

"Yeah, like I'm going to believe you. I told you yesterday not to go far and you chose to split." Jason replied taking Trent's arm and leading him into the living room where Tommy, Kimberly and Conner were.

"There you are, go and sit next to Conner!" Tommy ordered the teen.

Jason let go of Trent's arm, but he didn't budge. He thought about leaving, but the adults were watching him like a hawk. He wouldn't get very far, even if he did manage to get out of the house. Finally Trent did as he was told and sat next to Conner.

"We discussed this and what we decided was that we would tie the rescue mission in with the ditching." Kimberly started.

"Aunt Kimberly, you are not going to tell Dad that I ditched, are you?" Conner pleaded.

"I should you know, actually I haven't decided what I am going to tell Calvin. But since he is not here, I will cross that bridge when he comes home. However the school might tell him." Kim responded.

Conner nodded hoping that by the time his father comes home next week from his business trip; that his aunt would have forgotten all about his ditching.

"Here is what we decided, for the next month you two will spend 3 hours every day cleaning the zords. Conner I am also suspending you as leader of the team. You are going to have to earn it back by proving that you know how to be a leader." Tommy informed.

"Who will be leader in the meantime?" Conner asked not sure he really wants to hear the answer. He can't imagine taking orders from Kira or Ethan in battle. That will only get them into more trouble.

"I will, I was leader when I was the White Ranger and also for the Zeo and Turbo Teams." Tommy stated.

"Oh and Conner, just because you go home next week, it doesn't mean that you will get out of cleaning zords. You will still come over everyday just to clean the zords." Kimberly added.

Conner and Trent nodded to their punishment.

"Conner go down and start in on the zords, Trent will be joining you shortly." Kimberly told him.

Conner got up and left to go down to the lair. He can't believe he has to clean the zords everyday for an entire month, but it is better than what his father would due to him if he ever finds out about the ditching.

Kimberly stayed with Trent, while Tommy got up and left the room. A few minutes later he returned with Rocky.

"Trent, Rocky is our friend and an ex-ranger, but he also works for the Department of Child Welfare and will be your Social Worker." Tommy explained.

Trent jumped up angry, "NO! I don't want a Social Worker!" He yelled as he made a break for the door.

Tommy grabbed his arms and stopped him. "You are not going anywhere; you are staying with Kim and me. We are going to adopt you, but only if that is okay with you."

"Trent, you have 2 choices; you can stay here with Tommy and Kimberly or you come with me and I will place you in an orphanage until we can find a home for you."

"What if I choose neither option?"

"You are 16; those are your only options." Rocky informed him.

Trent said nothing and pulled away from Tommy, but Tommy wouldn't let him go.

"You can stay here, but there **can't **be anymore running. You run again and you won't have an option. It will be an orphanage or a state home." Rocky told the teen.

Trent stopped fighting Tommy. "I don't want to be nothing but an obligation."

"I'm not taking you in, because you're an obligation. We are adopting you because we want too not because we have too." Tommy said.

"You don't mean it." Trent cried.

"Yes we do." Kim said

"I know how it feels to be adopted. However, I have only been through 1 adoption when I was a baby. Sometimes when I was younger I too felt nothing more than an obligation. My parents wanted me because they did and we want you. But the running has to stop." Tommy added.

Trent nodded and calmed down.

"Trent, go and help Conner with the zords." Tommy ordered.

Trent went downstairs and joined Conner to start his punishment.

"Boy, you have your hands full with him." Aisha told them.

"Yeah, what he needs most is rules, structure and a lot of love. You two are going to have to prove to him that he is loved. I will always be around to check up on him."

"That is great! The way I see it, this is a great way for us to get together more." Kim said smiling.

Kira came running up the stairs. "Are you guys going to come tonight to my gig?"

"You sing?" Aisha asked the younger yellow.

"Sing, play the guitar and write songs. Kimberly, Conner says that you sing." Kira said.

"I used to, I haven't in years. Being an Olympic Gold Medalist doesn't leave much time for anything else."

"Yeah Kira, we would love to come tonight." Tommy added.

"So are the boys going to continue to share a room?" Kim asked.

"I don't see why not. Your brother will be back next week and then we will just have Trent."


	17. Valentine

Tommy and Kim were making out on the couch when suddenly Kim pulled away.

"Beautiful, what is wrong?" He asked.

"If we continue like this, we are going to end up in bed together." Kim said with a smile trying to get off the couch so that she won't be tempted.

"And the problem with that is?" Tommy asked reaching for Kim's wrist.

"That we would be late for Kira's gig tonight. You promised her we would be there and the boys do want to go." Kim reasoned.

"Yeah, go get the boys and we will go."

Kim went upstairs and knocked on the door to the room that Conner and Trent share. They had finished working on cleaning the Zords for the day and were now resting.

"Boys, get ready, we have to go to the cyber café.' Kim announced and left.

* * *

Cyber Café

Tommy, Kim and the boys entered the café. They were immediately met by Kira.

"I was starting to wonder if you guys were going to show. Everyone else is already here." Kira told them. She turned to Trent, "How are you?"

Trent just shrugged, but gave her a smile.

Kira walked over to the stage and the others joined their friends sitting at the table in the front row.

"Are you doing alright Trent?" Rocky asked.

Again Trent just shrugged.

Tommy and Kim sat down with Jason, Trini and Aisha.

"Alright, I decided I am not going to sing right away, instead I thought that maybe we can someone new up here for a change. We all know her as an Olympic Gold Medalist, but I heard that she is also a singer with an amazing voice. So without further ado, here she is Kimberly Hart." Kira announced on the stage.

"What!" Kim exclaimed.

"Go get him Kim!" Jason told her.

Kimberly walked up to the stage and took the microphone from Kira.

"I would like to dedicate this song to someone special; you know who you are _Handsome_."

**If there were no words  
no way to speak  
I would still hear you  
If there were no tears  
no way to feel inside  
I'd still feel for you  
and even if the sun refused to shine  
even if romance ran out of rhyme  
you would still have my heart  
until the end of time  
you're all I need, my love, my valentine  
**

Everyone watched Kim singing on the stage, she had so much emotion in her voice that there wasn't a dry eye in the room.

**All of my life  
I been waiting for  
all you give to me  
you've opened my eyes  
and showed me how to love unselfishly  
**

Kimberly got off the stage and went into the audience and sat in Tommy's lap and continues to sing.

**I've dreamed of this a thousand times before  
but in my dreams I couldn't love you more  
I will give you my heart  
until the end of time  
you're all I need, my love, my valentine**

Kimberly gave Tommy a kiss on the lips in front of everyone, with all eyes on her. She then got up off his lap and went back to the stage.

**and even if the sun refused to shine  
even if romance ran out of rhyme  
you would still have my heart  
until the end of time  
cause all I need is you my valentine  
you're all I need, my love, my valentine**

Everyone stood up and was applauding. Kimberly looked out into the audience at her standing ovation with a smile. Kira gave Kimberly a hug as Kim passed the microphone back to Kira and went back to her seat with her friends. Tommy was standing with his arms opened and Kimberly went straight into her arms and gave him another kiss.

"That was incredible Aunt Kim. Dad had said you could sing, but I didn't you could sing like that." Conner told her.

"Yeah that was great!"

"You know you should sing the song at our wedding." Tommy told her.

"And what are you going to sing, wait I forgot you can't sing." Kimberly teased.

"I can to sing!" Tommy exclaimed.

"Not really well, after all you barely passed when you had to do it for your class." Rocky said.

"Hey, I got an A on that assignment." Tommy defended himself.

"Only with Tanya's help and after you got through that you couldn't sing worth of anything." Rocky said as he was the only other one that was there.

"When did this become "pick on Tommy" day?" He asked.

"Sorry Handsome, but you make it so easy and it is fun." Kim said with a smile.

* * *

Back on the stage

"Who could follow an act like that? So, that is all tonight, thank you for coming." Kira announced to the audience and got off the stage and went over to the group.

"Oh Kira, I didn't meet to steal the show. I am so sorry." Kimberly apologized.

"Forget it; hearing you sing was well worth you stealing the show. I enjoyed your performance. You should do it more often." Kira replied giving Kim a hug.

"Yeah I agree, you sing more often." Haley said coming up behind them.

"I don't know, I will think about it." Kim replied.

"Aunt Kim, you should do it." Conner urged.

"You just want something to distract me from your stupidity until your Dad comes back." Kim replied with a smile.

Conner just took his seat.

"Hayley, I will think about it; but I don't even have my guitar anymore."

"But Sis, I still have it. You should do it. You know you love to sing and we all love to hear you do it." Jason urged.

"_I_ will think about it, in the mean time back off."

* * *

AN: The song is "Valentine" by Martina McBride


	18. SetUp

Conner was in the room he shared with Trent packing up his bag as his dad would be by to pick him up this evening. He was glad that his 2 weeks of living with his teacher was over. He loves his aunt but her fiancée is his teacher and will become Uncle Dr. O. so the less time he has to spend around the lovebirds the happier he will be.

Conner brought his suitcase and brought it downstairs.

"Conner, just because you are going back to your dad's doesn't mean that you will get out of your punishment. You will still come over every day after school and help Trent clean the Zords." Kimberly commanded.

Conner nodded.

Tommy just let Kim deal with her nephew. They already have their hands full with Trent who is practically giving everyone the silent treatment. The phone rang.

"Oliver Residence, this is Tommy."

Tommy then handed the phone to Kim. "It's Calvin!"

Kim took the phone from her fiancée and after a few minutes passed the phone to Conner. "Your father wants to talk to you."

Kim then dragged Tommy into the kitchen to give Conner a few minutes alone on the phone with his father.

"Beautiful, what is going on?"

"Cal isn't coming home. He is staying in New York for another 2 weeks then he has to go Texas. We have to keep Conner a little while longer. Calvin is telling Conner now." Kim explained.

"How much longer?" Tommy asked annoyed.

"6 more weeks, maybe a little longer."

"When is Calvin coming back to Reefside?"

"Tommy, I don't know if he is coming back at all."

"He wouldn't just walk out on his son."

"Tommy he gave custody to me should something happen to him; then he just happens to leave town-" Kim began and then stopped suddenly.

"Kimberly, what is it?"

"Calvin is more over-protective of me than Jason; as if that was even possible. He asked me a hundred times at dinner to move in with him, so that he could keep an eye on me. I said NO and now his son is living with me, probably to keep an eye on me for Calvin. Ooh if he is, I am going to kill them both." Kim said angry as she walked back into the living room.

Conner just hung up the phone. "I guess I should take my suitcase back upstairs."

"FREEZE Conner Joseph McKnight. Tell me did Calvin set me up, is that why you are here, to baby-sit me!" Kim yelled.

"Aunt Kimberly"

"Did you and Calvin set me up, because I wouldn't move in with you two?" Kim yelled.

Conner watched the room shake with her anger. He knows that just because she is small doesn't mean she isn't strong. He already learned how strong she is and that she was once a Ranger doesn't help his case any.

"I have no idea what dad is up to. I would never take part in a plan that would set you up." Conner begged for her to believe him.

Kim left the room in anger and went for a run.

"You better be telling the truth about not setting her up. You do not want to cross her. If you lied and she finds out about it, you will wish you were dealing with Mesagog." Tommy told him.

Conner gulped and ran upstairs to his room.

Jason and Trini decided to walk right into Tommy's house.

"Haven't you ever heard of knocking?" Tommy asked.

"Yeah, but why would we knock. Where is Kim?" Trini replied.

"Out for a run!"

"Alright what upset her?" Jason asked.

"Did you set up Kimberly?" Tommy asked.

Trini and Jason glanced nervously, "Uh set-up? What do you mean by set-up?" Jason said.

"Kim seems to think that Calvin set her up. He is not coming home today after all. In fact we can't even be sure if he is going to come back at all." Tommy replied.

"Calvin wouldn't just walk out on his son." Trini defended.

"Wouldn't he, he gave custody to Kim, should something happen to him. Same day that she agreed, Calvin went away on a business trip. He called said he was staying in New York a little longer and then heading to Texas. Kim thinks that Calvin has Conner staying with us to keep an eye on Kim." Tommy explained.

"WOW, no wondering Kimberly is out on a run. We did plan on setting her up, with you not by Calvin." Jason said.

"What did Conner have to say about it?" Trini asked.

"That he had nothing to do with the setup; I just hope for his sake that he is telling the truth." Tommy told them.

The doorbell rang.

"See that is what you are supposed to do." Tommy told them as he went to answer the door.

Rocky and Aisha followed Tommy back into the room.

"Ape Man, Aisha, you guys back so soon?" Jason asked.

"I came by to check on Trent." Rocky said.

"I came by to see Kim." Aisha added.

"They can fill you in on Kim. Rocky, I will take you to Trent." Tommy said.

Tommy took Rocky upstairs.

"How is he doing?" Rocky asked.

"He has been giving everyone the silent treatment. He stays mostly in his room, except when he is working off his punishment." Tommy explained

"He just needs time, might be easier now that Conner is going home."

"Conner is not leaving; he will be with at least for another 6 weeks."

"Maybe Conner will help him feel better, or Kira? Has he gone out with her since he came to live with you?" Rocky asked.

Tommy shook his head as they reached the room. Tommy knocked on the door and then opened up.

"Is Aunt Kim back?" Conner asked.

"No, she is still on her run. Go downstairs!" Tommy ordered.

"Hi Trent. Feel like talking?" Rocky asked.

Trent said nothing.

"Why don't you take Kira to the movies tonight, my treat." Tommy told him taking a 20 bill out of his wallet.

Trent just looked at him and the bill.


	19. A not so peaceful afternoon

"Why don't you take Kira to the movies tonight, my treat." Tommy told him taking a 20 dollar bill out of his wallet.

Trent just looked at him and the bill.

"Come on Trent, go out with Kira tonight. Take her to the movies. Have fun." Rocky told him trying to get this teen out of his room.

"I promised not to run again, that is all I promised." Trent said as he turned to stare out the window.

"Trent, this isn't healthy. Please don't forget how to be a teen. I know Tommy and so do you. He would never turn his back on you no matter what you do." Rocky pleaded with his client.

Trent said nothing to either one of the adults in the room, but he did take the money from Tommy and went downstairs and out the door.

"Curfew is 11!" Tommy called after him.

After he heard the door slam downstairs, he spoke into his communicator

"Kira, it is Dr. O."

"_Hey"_

"Hopefully, Trent is on his way to your house to take you to the movies. Please try to break him out of this depression he is in."

"_I will do my best. Kira out."_

"Hopefully she can help him." Tommy told Rocky.

"I have seen kids like him, but not this bad. They would do anything to stay out of an orphanage or a group home, especially at his age. Teens really don't stand a chance at being adopted from the orphanages. But they are always afraid that in whatever home they are in, is just one step away from the orphanage. With Trent and this being his second adoption, he is afraid that it will end." Rocky explained.

"So how do I make him understand that he is here to stay?" Tommy asked.

"He needs love, patience, understanding and discipline. He needs to know that he won't get away with anything; but also that no matter how bad he screws up, that you are not going to send him to that orphanage. Which is probably what he is most afraid of. First time he messes up, his first instinct will be to run."

Tommy nodded, he is adopted as well. But the difference is that he was adopted as a baby and has only known one home and one set of rules.

"So know why don't you tell me what is going on with Shorty?" Rocky asked.

"You know she hates that name." Tommy replied with a smile.

"Yeah I know, but I really don't care."

"She is angry at Conner and her brother. She thinks that Calvin set her up to have Conner keeping an eye on her by staying with us. She is out running off her anger." Tommy explained.

"Man, I would hate to have her that angry at me. Did Conner help to set her up?" Rocky asked.

"He says he didn't and I really hope that he didn't. He is just a teen and doesn't need that much anger directed towards him."

Conner came up the stairs and was surprised to find Tommy and Rocky still standing in his room. Conner got really nervous when he saw them in there.

"I saw Trent leave; I just thought I would unpack." Conner said before they could ask him anything.

"Dr. O. when do you think Aunt Kim will be back?" Conner asked as he unpacked.

"She will be back when she calms down. However, when that will be, I don't know." Tommy replied.

"Will she be okay out there on her own?"

"Kim can take care of herself and she would lash out at anyone who follows her because they think she can't. So don't even think about going out to look for her." Tommy warned the teen.

"I was just thinking it hadn't been that long since Mesagog kidnapped her to be his queen. What if he tries again?" Conner asked.

Tommy saw that he might have a point, but he doesn't want to be over-protective because that drives her crazy and could end driving her away. On the other he hand he doesn't want anything to happen to her.

"We will give her another hour, if she doesn't come home. Jason and I will go look for her. Rocky and I will leave and let you finish unpacking." Tommy told him.

Rocky and Tommy left and went downstairs. Conner sat down on his bed.

"Gee thanks Dad, how long am I going to have to be here." Conner said as he threw the empty suitcase across his room.

* * *

An hour passed

"Kim is still not back." Aisha announced.

"I'm starting to worry about her." Jason added.

"Jase, you and I should go and look for her. The rest of you stay here. Conner is upstairs, make sure he stays here." Tommy told everyone.

"So Tommy, you want to go on foot or take your jeep." Jason asked.

"Kim left on foot, so we should go on foot." Tommy replied.

As Tommy and Jason were heading down the driveway they saw Kim coming up the driveway. They were shocked by the sight of her. Her clothes were torn and she had dirt and mud on her face and some scratches and bruises showing through the tears in her clothes. But on her face she wore a huge smile. Tommy and Jason went rushing to her.

"Kimberly! Are you okay?" Tommy asked.

"What happened?" Jason asked.

"Nothing, I am fine." Kim replied still smiling with a twinkle of glimmer in her eyes.

"FINE! You don't look fine." Jason yelled.

"But I am and I calm down. So who is all up at the house?" Kim asked changing the subject.

"Trent took Kira to the movies, but Conner and the rest of the gang are up at the house." Tommy told her shaking his head at her appearance.

The 3 adults stopped and turned around as they saw a police car approaching the house.

"We are looking for a Kristina Jeannette Ford? We understand she may be here at your house." The woman officer told Kimberly, Tommy and Jason.

The adults all looked confused especially Tommy. In the whole time he has known Kira, he never knew her real name to be Kristina and what could the cops possibly want with a 16-year-old girl.


	20. Poor Girl

"We are looking for a Kristina Jeannette Ford? We understand she may be here at your house." The woman officer told Kimberly, Tommy and Jason.

"What do you want with Kira?" Tommy asked the cops.

"That is on a need to know basis, and you do not need to know." One of the guy officers said.

Rocky, Aisha and Trini are tired or waiting in the house to see if Kimberly has been found. They walk outside and see Kimberly, Jason and Tommy talking to 3 cops.

"Hey, what is going on here?" Trini asked.

"They are looking for Kira." Kim replied.

"Why are they looking for her?" Aisha asked.

"We don't know yet, they won't tell us anything." Jason answered.

Rocky decided to take charge of the situation. "What do you want with Kira?" He asked the cops.

"Stay out of it; I will arrest you for obstruction of justice." The second cop replied.

Rocky thought to himself as he smiled at the cops, 'if they want to play hardball, well bring it on.'

"I am Rocky DeSantos with the Department of Child Welfare; Kira is a minor, therefore anything have to do with any minor in this town **is** my business."

"Well, I guess that would save us a phone call now wouldn't it. After retrieving Kristina, we were going to turn her over to Child Welfare." Woman cop said.

"2 teens were playing chicken on the highway, they crashed into each other and taking an innocent car out with them. All are dead." Cop 2 said.

"And what does this have to Kira?" Rocky asked.

"The innocent car that was taken out by reckless driving, the driver was a man named Jeffery Ford and his wife Jeanette." Cop 3 said.

The adults said nothing and just looked there in shocked. Now what do we do? They all thought.

"We were told Kira spends a lot of time here. Why would a sixteen-year-old hang out with a bunch of adults, Dr. Oliver? You are her teacher, don't you think this is crossing the line between teacher and student. I'm more surprised that the Department of Child Welfare would even allow it."

The adults all looked at each other exchanging glances. They know why she is always there, but it is not exactly something they can explain.

"I'm Kimberly Hart, Dr. Oliver's fiancée. I live here too and so does my nephew and newly adopted son; both who just happens to be friends with Kira. She hangs out with them not us." Kimberly answered telling the truth as she sees fit.

"The Olympic Gold Medalist Kimberly Hart!" Cop 1 asked.

"Yeah that would be me."

"The spokesperson for Hart Line Outwear from Davies Gym clothes and outfits."

"Still me." Kim said trying not to roll her eyes.

"What is Hart Line Outwear?" Tommy asked.

"Workout clothes, leotards. Most clothes that you would find a gymnast wearing. The Line was started when I made the Pan Global team and grew as I made the Olympic team." Kim explained to her friends who really don't know. Well all except Jason and Trini that is.

"The line was designed directly with Kimberly in mind and had done more than exceed expectation." Trini explained.

"There is a waiting list for the clothes; at least 6 weeks. But it is so worth it." Cop 1 said.

"Wow Shorty, you became popular." Rocky teased.

Kim sent him a death glare. She wishes her friends would stop calling her 'Shorty'. However, she knows that is never going to happen.

"Yeah, well Rocko, being an Olympic Gold Medalist will do that." Kim snickered.

"I will take care of Kira and find her a proper home." Rocky told the cops so that they would leave.

"Will do. Bye Ms. Hart, it was great to meet you." Cop 1 said as they got in the car.

"Bye!" Kim called after them.

"So Kimberly, are you going to tell us what happened to you?" Trini asked.

"What do you mean Tri?" Kim asked with a smile, pretending that she doesn't know what they are getting at.

"The bruises Kimberly, the torn clothes." Jason yelled at her.

"Jase, I still have no idea what you are talking about. I went for a run and now I'm back." Kim lied.

No one believed anything she was saying. They could see her bruises plain as day and yet she denies even having them. Aisha took a mirror and held in front of Kimberly so that she could see the bruises and why everyone is so concerned about her. Kim saw the bruises, but she already knew that she had them; so seeing her reflection in the mirror didn't faze her.

"So what, I fell. I tripped over a tree leg branch. Kind of humiliating to fall flat on my face, so I didn't want to admit that I was a klutz." Kim replied looking everyone in the face and lying.

They all know she is lying. They all know her to well.

Kimberly wanting to change the subject asked, "So what are we going to do about Kira. Poor girl, she doesn't even know her parents are dead yet; and it is up to us tell her and also decide who she is going to live with."


	21. Battle

Kimberly stood in front of her friends trying to think fast. They kept questioning what happened to her on her run. For once she glad her brother was out of town, if he saw her appearance, there would be nothing she could say or do to get him off her back.

"Aunt Kimberly, what happened to you?" Conner asked coming out and saw Kimberly's appearance.

Great! Kim thought as if she didn't already have enough problems. Now all she has to do is keep her loud-mouthed nephew from spilling her attack to her over-bearing older brother.

"Conner, I was running and I tripped over a tree leg branch." Kimberly said with a smile.

Conner, like the rest of her friends didn't believe her.

"Sure Aunt Kim, whatever you say Aunt Kim!"

Kim knew her friends don't believe her but she thought her nephew would at least believe her lie.

"You act like you don't believe me." Kim told him.

"I don't believe you. You are an Olympic Gold Medalist, an excellent gymnast and a Power Ranger. You would not just trip over a tree branch by accident. You got into a fight with someone." Conner told her.

"Fine believe me or don't. But **do not** tell your father about this. If you do, I will kill you and then I will bring you back and I will never forgive you." Kim told her nephew before walking away from everyone who is giving her the third degree.

Conner tried to go after his Aunt, but Tommy and Jason stopped him.

"Let her go!" Tommy ordered the teen.

"She will be fine." Jason added.

"How can you say that, the last time she took off on her own she was attacked!" Conner yelled angrily.

"Yeah she was, but her attacker got the worst end of it." Trini told him.

"Kim is a spunky fighter, what she lacks in height she makes up in spunk and ability. That is what made her such a great Ranger." Jason added.

"Her attacker would have nothing on the putties and the Tengas that she used to fight. You don't have to worry about her." Aisha added.

"She is serious though. Don't tell Calvin that she was attacked. You do not want to get on Kim's bad side. You have seen her wrath; don't force her to direct it at you." Tommy warned.

Out of nowhere they were surrounded by Tyrannodrones, Zeltrax and Elsa.

"Ready!" Conner shouted at Dr. O

"Ready!"

"Dino-Thunder Power Up! Super Dino-Mode!" Tommy and Conner said in unison.

"Let's help them out!" Jason told Trini. She nodded.

"It's Morphin Time!"

"Saber-tooth Tiger!"

"Tyrannosaurus!"

"Don't forget us!" Aisha called out. "Ninja Ranger Power Now!"

More Power Rangers." Elsa questioned.

"Yeah and don't you forget it." Tommy told her.

"Dr. O. I called Ethan, Trent and Kira; they are on their way." Conner told them

The rest of the Dino-Thunder team showed up and were fighting.

"Alright Everyone spread out!" Tommy ordered.

The Mighty Morphin, The Ninjetti Rangers and The Dino-Thunder Rangers spread out.

"Aisha, why don't we step it up a notch!" Rocky called to her.

"Let's Do It!"

"It's Morphin Time!"

"Yellow Ranger Power!

"Red Ranger Power!

Kim came back and saw that everyone was engage in battle and joined them; however she was the only one who wasn't morphed in the mist of it all.

The Tyrannodrones decided instead of attacking the Rangers they were going to attack the petite brunette. Kim wasn't worried when they surrounded her; she held her own in battle as she always had before.

"Kimberly, Go Crane!" Tommy called to her when he saw she wasn't morphed and in trouble.

Kimberly, however didn't morph and just continue to fight. A Tyrannodrone picked her up and was caring her high above its head.

"Tommy! Help Me!" She cried out.

"Hang on Kim, I'm coming." Tommy called back but couldn't get to her as Zeltrax and Elsa were preventing it.

"Get away from me!" Tommy ordered to Mesagog's goons. "Kimberly!"

"Why should we do that, Mesagog wants her for his queen and were here to make sure that it happens." Zeltrax informed the Black Ranger.

"Kimberly!" He cried out again.

Kira got an idea on how to save her. She vanished from the battle and demorphed. She snuck along the woods to where she was close enough to the Tyrannodrone holding Kim. Kim spotted her and instantly knew what it was that she was going to do. She covered her ears and Kira screamed. The vibration from the scream caused the creature to release Kimberly and once she was no longer a hostage Zeltrax and Elsa disappeared taking the Tyrannodrones with them.

"Thanks for the help Kira." Kimberly told the girl giving her a hug.

"No problem; that was a close one." Kira mentioned.

"Tell me about it!" Kim agreed.

"Beautiful, are you okay?" Tommy asked gripping her in a hug.

"Yeah, I'm fine now. Thanks to Kira."

"I don't get it, why didn't you go Ninjetti like Rocky and Aisha." Tommy yelled.

"Sad to say, I'm no longer the Crane. I am going to go inside and clean up." Kim replied heading for the house.

"What was that all about?" Ethan asked.

"I don't know; the Crane power would have gone back to Kim when Katherine became Zeo." Tommy replied shaking his head trying to figure it out.

"Maybe she doesn't know." Trent added.

"The only thing that would have stopped Kimberly from morphing into the Crane would be if she currently holds another Ranger Power."

"But that's not possible! Is it?" Conner asked


	22. Pink Dino Gem

Kimberly walked into the house and went straight to the room she shared with her fiancé to grab a change of clothes for after her shower. As she stripped off her torn clothes, she revealed even more bruises and scratches than she knew she even had. She even had them all over her stomach, arms and legs.

"Whew, I am sure glad they didn't see all of the bruises. If they had their protective level would rise to a whole new level, and that crazy teen nephew of mine would really go off the deep end. Maybe I can convince them that the majority of the bruises came from that big battle." Kim thought out loud.

After Kimberly had finished her shower, letting the hot water massage her sore muscles. She got dressed in a pair of sweats that she works-out in sometimes. These sweats are a part of the Hart Line Outwear clothing line. The sweats covered all the bruises so that no one would be able to see them. She took a deep breath and went downstairs to her friends.

* * *

"So Falcon, what are you going to feed all these hungry people?" Rocky asked.

"Don't you mean what am I going to feed you Ape Man?" Tommy shot back.

"Hey, I am not the only one that is hungry."

"You know maybe we should have a barbeque." Trini suggested.

"Yeah that is a good idea. Rocky and I will go get the stuff." Jason agreed.

"Yeah, go ahead and takes the boys with you." Tommy told Jason.

Ethan and Conner were eager to go shopping for the barbeque. Tommy looked around and noticed that Trent wasn't there.

"Did anyone see where Trent went?" He asked.

"Dr. O, I saw him go inside." Kira spoke up.

"Yeah, he is having a hard time with this whole situation. Just leave him here. Go shopping for the barbeque; we will have it when you guys get back. Conner, Ethan behave yourselves at the store." Tommy warned. He wasn't all that concerned about Ethan getting into trouble. Conner on the other hand it seems that wherever he goes trouble follows and having the leadership charisma he can manage to talk others into trouble with him.

Conner and Ethan nodded and the guys were gone. Trini, Aisha, Kira and Tommy were still standing in the woods. Tommy knew that he still has to tell Kira about her parents' death, but he doesn't want to do that until he figures out what to do about it. Kim came outside to see what everyone was up to.

"Hey where are the guys." Kim asked.

"Trent is in his room and the rest of them went shopping for a barbeque. How are you doing?" Tommy replied.

"I'm fine."

"What happened? Why did you say you weren't the Crane anymore?"

Kim faked a smile, trying to figure out a way to lie to her very overprotective fiancé. "Don't you remember I gave my power coin to Katherine when I left for Florida?"

"Yeah, except when Katherine became Zeo, the Crane Power when back to you and you know it." Tommy reminded her.

Kim just kept smiling.

"So do you want to tell me how you were attacked and don't say you weren't. Your appearance when you showed up said otherwise." Tommy said.

Kim put her hands in the pocket of her sweatpants and took out something. The object in her hand was glowing pink. Tommy took her wrist and she opened the hand to reveal a pink rock.

"A pink Dino-Gem. How? Why didn't you say something earlier?" Tommy asked.

"Fine I will give you the short version. On my run I was attacked by Elsa, Zeltrax, and the Tyrannodrones. They were trying to capture me for Mesagog. I fought back, but they knocked me into a tree. At first I couldn't get up and then I noticed that lying on the ground next to me was something pink and glowing so I picked up." Kim explained.

"So what is your power?" Kira asked.

Kim smiled and closed her eyes to concentrate. Her body starting rising into the air. She open them and was laughing as she controlled how high she went and where she went.

"You can fly! Oh that has to be an awesome power. How does it feel?" Kira asked excitedly.

"I feel great, like I have no care in the world." Kim laughed.

"Dulcea, when she gave you the Crane Power, had said and I quote 'Agile Kimberly, light as a feather, you are the Crane.' Now you really are light as a feather and you can fly." Aisha smiled.

"You do realize that Mesagog's obsession will grow now that you are a Ranger. He will never quit trying to make you his queen and if that queen just happens to be a Dino Ranger, well that is just the icing on the cake." Tommy warned her.

"This is exactly why I didn't want to tell you about becoming a Ranger again. But, hey at least I am still the same color." Kim replied as she walked away before she killed her fiancée which would really put a damper on her wedding.

After Kim left the guys showed up, each caring a bag of food.

"So did we miss anything?" Jason asked.

"Yeah, it turns out that Kimberly is a Ranger again." Trini mentioned.

"Aunt Kimberly has a Dino-gem! What color? Let me guess Pink right." Conner said.

"Yeah and guess what her power is. It is really cool. She can fly, she can really fly!" Kira said excitedly.

* * *

AN: The Dulcea quote came directly out of Power Rangers The Movie.


	23. Barbeque

Conner and Ethan took the groceries inside to the kitchen. Conner saw his Aunt sitting on the couch reading a book.

"So I hear you are a Ranger again." Conner mentioned.

"That is right, I am. But don't think you can treat me like a child in battle. I am perfectly capable of holding my own thank you very much. At least I know you can't be loose-lips and let it slip to your father, not without revealing your identity anyway." Kim replied.

"So flying that has to be cool." Ethan added.

"It is, it feels wonderful; almost like you're weightless." Kim started and then turned to her nephew. "Not one word."

* * *

"So how were the boys, any trouble?" Tommy asked.

"You mean did Conner get into any trouble, no he was fine. Nothing we couldn't handle." Jason replied.

"Why are you so worried about him? Is it because he is Kimberly's live-in nephew and will be yours too, or is there something more to it?" Rocky asked.

"Conner is a true Red, most of the time anyway. He knows what to be do and how to be a good leader, except for that crazy rescue mission. However, off the battle field; he is a lot like Zack. The only problem is the very thing that makes him a good leader, also gets everyone into trouble. Do you know how much trouble we would have gotten into if we went along with Zack's crazy ideas for fun? Lucky for us, Zack has no leadership qualities. Conner does and can talk anyone into getting involved with those crazy schemes that never work out and blows up in everyone's face. Not that he ever would, but I'm sure that he could talk the other into jumping off a bridge with him."

"So true. I would have been grounded for life if I ever went along with Zack's ideas." Jason answered.

"I was a little like Zack, but at least I have a little more self-control than he does." Rocky said.

Tommy and Jason snickered as they don't believe that he has any self-control. After all that is why he works for Social Services.

"What! Why are you laughing?" Rocky glared.

"Ape Man, you don't have self-control. That is why you are a Social Worker, you understand kids on their level because you still are one." Tommy laughed.

"Speaking of my job, I still have to deal with Kira and place her in a home for the next 2 years." Rocky said getting serious.

"Where are you going to place her?" Tommy asked concerned.

"I don't know, at 16 I have to be careful where I place her. I hate having to place teens especially girls." Rocky started.

"Why?" Jason asked.

"Because you never know what goes on behind closed doors. It is more likely to happen to a teen girl, one who feels that they have no place to go might be talked into thinking that this okay; when it is not. Putting that aspect aside, Kira is a Ranger. Any ideas where I am going to place a 16-year-old Power Ranger." Rocky finished.

Jason started thinking that he might like to take in Kira, but he would have to talk to his wife first.

"I can take Kira; I know Kimberly will be fine with it." Tommy suggested.

"You already have your hands full with Conner and Trent and besides do you really want to take in Trent's girlfriend." Jason told him.

"I have to agree with Jason on this, here would not be the ideal place for her." Rocky agreed.

Trini, Kimberly, Aisha joined the others outside.

"What are the kids up to?" Tommy asked giving Kimberly a kiss.

"Trent is still in his room, Kira is trying to get him to at least come down to the Barbeque. Conner and Ethan are inside playing a game on the playstation." Kim replied.

"So I hear you Ranger again and that you can fly." Jason said.

"Don't you start with me too. I'm telling you all for the last time; I am perfectly capable of taking care of myself." Kim yelled.

Trini wanting to change the subject she hopes asks the guys, "So, what were you guys talking about."

"Conner leadership qualities for getting into trouble and Kira's current situation." Tommy replied.

"Well, Conner is hopeless; like someone else I seem to know." Aisha said eyeing he husband.

"Hey!"

"Hay is for horses." Aisha replied.

"I was thinking that maybe we can take in Kira. We are currently living at the gym, but since Kimberly did move out to move in with you, we do have the room for her." Trini suggested.

"You know I was thinking the same thing." Jason replied.

"Well you know what they say, great minds think alike." Trini replied.

"Yours definitely, but not his. After all he doesn't have anything inside." Kim said with a smile and walked up to Jason gently tapping him on the head. "See, hollow."

"Very funny Shorty." Jason replied rolling his eyes.

"I know I am funny; you, on the other hand, are funny looking." Kimberly replied having to get the last word in. Jason knows it and decides to let it go.

"Seriously, I think placing Kira with the two of you would work out. Take her home with you tonight and tomorrow I will do the paperwork to place her with you permanently." Rocky told Jason and Trini.

"We still have to tell Kira that her parents are dead. That is one conversation I am not looking forward to." Tommy told the other.

"We will all sit down with her after the barbeque and explain to her what happened and what is going to happen to her now." Kim replied.


	24. Secret

Conner was sitting on the couch in the living room talking on the phone. He thinks everyone is outside in the backyard.

"Dad, how are you doing?" He asked.

Tommy walked into the living room and heard Conner on the phone.

"No, Dad; I haven't told them anything."

"Haven't told us what, Conner?" Tommy asked coming up behind him.

"I got to go, talk to you soon." Conner said and hung up the phone. "Dad said that all is well in Maine." He said not thinking.

"Maine! What is Calvin doing in Maine? I thought he was in New York and then on his way to Texas." Tommy replied.

Conner realized his error when he said the wrong state. "He is in New York, but he is visiting Maine for the day. What is up?" Conner covered.

"The food is ready; I really hope for your sake that you are not playing a part in setting Kimberly up."

"I know better than to get on Aunt Kim's bad side; especially now that she is a Ranger again." Conner answered as he walked out to the backyard.

Tommy followed him out; he knows that Conner is lying about something. He just doesn't know what and hopes that whatever it is that he is lying about has nothing to do with Kimberly. As no one wants to be on the receiving end of Kimberly's wrath.

* * *

The barbeque went well and Kira managed to get Trent to join them. Trent was still shy and withdrawn; he only mainly talks to Kira. The one person Trent ignores is Rocky, his social worker who seems to always be in his face and making sure that he won't try running again. Tommy knew it was time that the adults had their talk with Kira about the situation she is currently in.

"Ethan it is probably time you went home, it is getting late." Tommy announced.

"Yeah, I probably should be going too. I wouldn't want to give my parents a reason to worry about me. Yet they probably are; you know how parents are." Kira spoke up.

"Exactly, which is why they never knew who we really were." Trini added.

"I actually need to speak to you about something, so don't go just yet." Tommy told her.

Kira nodded.

"Conner, Trent, you two should be getting to bed." Tommy ordered.

Tommy waited for the boys to go upstairs so that they were alone with Kira.

"You said that you had to talk to me, so talk." Kira told Dr. O.

"You should sit down."

"No! I don't want to sit. Adults always say that when they have bad news. If you have bad news for me, just tell me." Kira cried all of a sudden dreading this conversation.

"2 cops came by earlier. Some teens were playing chicken on the highway, the two cars collided." Tommy started.

Kira looked at him all confused as what did this have to do with her.

"When the cars collided, they took out a third car with them. The people in all 3 cars are dead. Kira, I am really sorry but your parents were in the third car. They are dead."

Kira stood there in shock; she doesn't know what it is she is supposed to say. All she knows is that surrounded by people who care about her, and she just feels alone.

"This must be what Trent is feeling." Kira said out loud, she meant to think it not actually say the words.

"How is what Trent feeling?" Kim asked.

Kira ignored her question for the time being. "What will happen to me now?" She asked.

"Well Kira, Jason and I were hoping that you would let us be your parents. We know that we could never replace your real parents but we hope to try if you will let us." Trini told her putting her arm around the teen.

Kira nodded, "Where will we live?"

"At our gym, there are rooms upstairs." Jason answered.

"Are you sure you guys want me?" Kira asked.

"Yes were sure are you sure?" Jason asked back.

"I just wanted to make sure that you 2 know what you are doing taking in a 16-year-old. I'm not a perfect teenager."

"It's okay neither were we or they." Trini said pointing to Rocky, Aisha, Kimberly and Tommy. "We will figure it out as we go along."

"Okay." Kira said.

"Come on lets go home." Jason told her.

"Tomorrow, I will come by the gym with the adoption papers." Rocky mentioned.

"We will also go by your house and get your clothes tomorrow." Trini said.

Kira shyly nodded and left with her new parents. She knows Jason and Trini and she likes them so she thinks she will be okay with this in time. Trini is a little concerned by Kira reaction, figures that she is too much in shock to cry over her parents right away.

* * *

Monday

Conner was in the living room watching TV. Kim was at the gym and Tommy was in the basement working. Conner decided to take advantage of the quiet and make a phone call.

"Calvin McKnight please"

"_Are your guardians home kid?"_

"One is."

"_Can you put them on?"_

"I just want to talk to my dad?"

"_Please put them on."_

Conner went downstairs to the basement with the phone and saw Dr. O working on something.

"Dr. O. the phone is for you." Conner told him.

"That's funny, I didn't hear it ring." He answered as he took the phone away from Conner.

Conner chose this moment to make a break for it and ran up to the room he currently shares with Trent knowing that the conversation Dr. O. is having on the phone isn't a pleasant one.


	25. Truth is Out

After Conner handed the phone to Dr. O., he ran to the room he has been sharing with Trent. If he ever considered running away, now would be the time. Conner knows that Dr. O. is in the middle of learning the truth, but he also knows that Dr. O is a pussycat compared to Kimberly when she leans the truth. When Conner reached the room he saw Trent lying on the bed just staring at the ceiling.

"How long do you plan on moping around?" Conner asked.

Trent just ignored him. Conner sat down on his bed trying to figure out how long he has until the secret he kept blows up in his face. Tommy barges into the room.

"Trent please go downstairs, I would like to talk to Conner alone." He orders.

Trent leaves the room. Tommy chooses to sit on Trent's bed staring across the room straight at Conner, trying to figure out what it is that he is suppose to say and how much of this situation does Conner already know.

"Conner-" Tommy began.

"He is dead, isn't he?" Conner asked looking at the floor.

Tommy was shocked and a little surprised. "So you did know he was sick."

Conner nodded.

"Why didn't you tell us?"

Conner shrugged, "I promised I wouldn't. He didn't want anyone to know."

"How could you keep this from us, from Kimberly? Don't you think she had a right to know her brother was dying?" Tommy asked gently.

"Dad didn't want her to know. He didn't want her to worry."

"So you did play a part in setting her up. He didn't just go away on some business trip, like he told her. He went to a Cancer Clinic in Maine."

Conner nodded, he didn't know what to say and Tommy was doing just fine figuring out the details on his own.

"Did you speak to him since Saturday? How did he sound?"

"I didn't speak to him. Eric called him yesterday, today was my turn. I realized he was dead when the nurse who answered the phone wouldn't let me speak to him, but instead was asking if there were any adults in the house. He sounded tired but okay. I promised him I wouldn't tell and I didn't."

"Yeah, but because you didn't tell the truth about what was really going on; Kim lost her chance to say goodbye. Kimberly is the adult here and she should have known what was going on." Tommy started.

"He didn't want her to!" Conner interrupted.

"Why? Because he still sees her as a child, who needs to be protected. She is not a child; she could have handled it, if you and Calvin had given her half a chance." Tommy finished.

"What is going to happen to me now?" Conner asked. He kind of already knew, but he wanted to make sure of it.

"You will stay here of course. Kimberly is your Aunt and Calvin gave her custody should anything of happened to him. How long did he know that he had cancer?"

"6 weeks ago. At least that is when Eric and I found out about it. He started treatment, but it did seem that he would have to go to the clinic where he can have the treatment and not risk Aunt Kim finding out that he was sick. After he saw that she was in town, he made plans to leave town. He wanted her to move in with us; so that he knew, if he doesn't survive, this she and I will be well taken care of. He put the house in her name and had drawn up the custody papers." Conner explained.

Tommy took a deep breath; he could partially understand what Calvin did and why he didn't want her to know. "You are going to have to tell Kimberly everything, and I do mean everything, when she comes home from the gym."

"I guess there is no way I could convince you to tell Aunt Kim for me?" Conner asked hopefully.

Tommy smirked and shook his head.

* * *

Downstairs the door open

"Tommy!" Kim called out.

"Up here!" Tommy called back.

Kim went up to find her fiancée. She found him in the boys' room with Conner.

"What is going on?" She asked.

"Conner here; has something that he wants to tell you." Tommy answered.

Kim looked at her nephew and wondered why all of a sudden he looked so nervous.

"Conner, what is up?" Kim asked.

"Beautiful, for this, you should sit down." Tommy told her before Conner could open his mouth.

"I don't want to sit, people only say that when they have bad news to give you." Kim replied.

"Believe me, for this you want to sit and I don't want to risk you fainting." Tommy answered.

"Only you seem to have that effect on me." Kim joked, when she saw that Tommy wasn't laughing she sat down on the bed.

"Okay, I am sitting; now will someone please tell me what is going on here?"

Conner took a deep breath and told her everything like he was instructed to do so. Kim's face paled and her eyes filled with tears as she heard that her only sibling had died and that he tried to keep it from her. She was in shock and angry. Angry at Calvin for dying before she had the chance to say goodbye, angry at Conner for keeping her in the dark.

"Despite what have your father may have thought I am not 15-years-old. I am not some fragile child that always needs to be protected. He should have told me the truth, so I could be there to take care of him. Or at least talk to him on the phone. I may be smaller that all of you, but being small doesn't make weak and fragile. How could you keep this from me?" Kim yelled shaking with anger.

"Aunt Kim, I am sorry-"

"I need to cool down, so I am going for a run. NO ONE is to follow me. Keep in mind one thing, I am **not** a child, so don't treat me like one." Kim said trying to calm down.

She got up and left the room and the house.

"That went well." Conner said sarcastically.


	26. NO 'I' In Team

Jason, Trini and Kira showed up at Tommy's house. Jason just opens the door and they walked right in.

"Don't you ever knock?" Tommy asked.

"I thought we already have this conversation. Where is Kim?" Jason replied.

"Running?

"What upset her now? Is Calvin still setting her up?"

"Not anymore. Calvin died of cancer this morning." Tommy answered.

"Oh man."

"How's Conner taking it?" Kira asked.

"He has known for 6 weeks, so he was kind of expecting it. Calvin didn't want his baby sister to know that he was sick. He had Conner move in with us to know that she was well taken care of, should he die. Kimberly just found out before her run." Tommy explained and then turned to the teen girl. "How are you doing?"

"I broke down on Trini last night. I'm doing okay now." Kira answered.

"Well if you ever need to talk, know that Kim and I are here for you as well." Tommy told her.

"I know, but I think you have your hands full. I have Jason and Trini. Kimberly needs you more than I do." Kira responded.

* * *

"How could they do this to me? When is everyone going to stop treating me like a child? Kim cried.

"We won't treat you like a child if you just come with us?" Elsa said as she appeared with Zeltrax and a group of Tyrannodrones.

"What on earth would make me willing to go with you? You will have to take me." Kim replied.

"Trust us; that can be arranged."

"Yeah, over my dead body." Kim replied sarcastically.

"No, Mesagog wants you alive and in one piece."

Kim looked around as everyone was surrounding her. She floated up into the air 20 feet above their head. I could fly away and back to the house, but they're not going to leave without a fight and I can risk anyone who may pass by getting hurt. Kim landed in a tree.

"Tommy, Guys, I'm in trouble. I'm in the forest and I am under attack." Kim said into her communicator. She looks down to see the goons trying to get her out of the tree. Kim back flipped out of the tree.

"Dino Thunder Power Up!"

Kimberly was seriously outnumbered and was absolutely relieved when back-up showed up.

"Need a hand." Jason said as he showed up as the Red Ranger.

"Gee, what do you think?" She responded.

"Hey Beautiful, care to dance?" Tommy asked.

"Love too, let's show them how it is done." Kim replied as she took the Black Ranger's offered hand.

The Rangers held their own in battle until Elsa and Zeltrax, do what all goons do when they know that they are going to lose, run away.

* * *

"So Kim, what did they want?" Jason asked.

"Me, who else. Mesagog still wants me for his queen. Zeltrax and Elsa want to take me in dead or alive, however Mesagog wants me alive and in one piece. So I guess that means that his stupid goons won't be trying to kill me anytime soon." Kim responded.

Tommy wrapped his fiancée into a hug, grateful that she was okay.

"Aunt Kimberly, I really am sorry for not telling you about dad sooner. I was just doing what he asked me to do and that is to protect you. I won't do it again." Conner spoke up when they arrived back at the house.

"I know that Conner. Just know; that despite what everyone might I am capable of taking care of myself. I am going to take a long hot bubble bath." Kim answered and went inside.

Conner just watched her go. "There is something I don't understand?"

"What is that Conner?" Tommy asked back.

"If she is so determined to prove that she can take care of herself. Why did she call for help, when they surrounded her?"

"Haven't you learned anything! Did cleaning the Zords teach you nothing!" Tommy yelled.

Conner just looked at him confused. He had no idea what he said to make him so angry.

"What did I say?" Conner asked.

"Too much as usual." Kira replied rolling her eyes.

"I know why she asked for help." Trent spoke up quietly.

Jason, Trini and Tommy looked at him.

"She called because she knows that there is 'No I in Team'. That is what we did wrong on the Rescue mission. We didn't act like a team. It was just Conner and I."

"You are absolutely right. Being a Ranger means being a part of a team. Never forget that, never think you can handle anything on your own. The minute you do is the minute you start making mistakes." Tommy told his 4 teen Rangers.


	27. Mall

The teens were in their science classroom after school talking with their science teacher as of nothing has happened.

"What are you guys still doing here?" Tommy asked the teens.

"Nothing, just hanging out." Conner said.

"Shouldn't you two be home working on the zords." Tommy told Conner and Trent.

"We will, Dr. Oliver." Trent answered. "We were just heading there now."

"I'm just waiting for Trini; she is picking me up and taking me shopping." Kira spoke up.

"Better her, than Aunt Kimberly." Conner laughed.

"Definitely." Tommy agreed. "She had roped Jason and me into doing it several times with her. She is a lunatic at the mall."

"I actually think that Kimberly is joining us. Should I be worried?" Kira asked.

"Oh yeah!" Tommy and Conner replied in unison.

"Great."

"Don't worry about it, you will be fine. As for the rest of you, go home." Tommy told them.

"We are just waiting around with Kira." Conner replied.

Jason, Kimberly and Trini walked into Tommy classroom.

"Kira, you ready to go?" Trini asked.

"I guess." She replied a little unsure.

"Don't worry, Tommy and I will keep Kimberly in line at the mall." Jason reassured her.

"We will?" Tommy asked like he was crazy.

"We will; if I have to go, you are going too."

"Boys get home and get to work on cleaning the Zords." Tommy ordered as he followed Kira and his friends out the door.

"3 more weeks of cleaning the zords." Conner groaned as he and Trent walked out of the classroom with Ethan. "Come on Ethan, I will give you a ride home."

"Actually it is 23 days to go and 69 more hours." Trent added.

"Did you have to figure it out? I would much rather not know how many more hours we have left of our punishment." Conner replied.

Trent just shrugged. "But hey, after today it will only be 66 more hours to go."

"Gee, thanks a lot." Conner mumbled sarcastically.

* * *

The mall

Tommy and Jason went to the sport store. Kira, Trini and Kimberly hit the music store.

"So how is it going with the boys?" Jason asked.

"Well Conner is you know, Conner. Trent seems to be coming out of his depression, a little. He still stays mostly in his room though." Tommy answered.

"He'll come around, you'll see."

"Adoption is rough on a teenager, but to go through 2 adoptions in 3 years. I only went through 1 adoption when I was born and my adoptive parents are still alive and still very much a part of my life and then I have David. I can't even begin to imagine what it is that Trent is feeling."

"Just give him time and take it one day at a time."

Tommy nodded as they left the sport store to meet up with the girls. They passed an art supplies store. Tommy got an idea about helping Trent along. He bought some supplies, a variety of different things; drawing pad, color pencils and a 20 dollar gift card so that Trent could buy anything he wants. He also bought a visa gift card for Conner. He knew that he can't buy for Trent and not Conner; he knows that he has to keep things fair between the boys.

Jason and Tommy actually made it to the food court. Kira was already there but Trini and Kimberly were not.

"Kira where is Trini and Kimberly?" Jason asked.

"We were heading here when they got distracted by some store advertising Hart Line Outwear. They went to check it out." Kira answered.

"That is Kimberly's clothing line. It was designed for her and she is the spokes model for it. It started out when Kim made the Pan Global team then grew and became more popular as Kimberly made the Olympic team and to top it off, she took home the Gold." Jason explained.

"Wow." Kira replied.

Tommy wasn't really listening. Standing in front of the pizza place was Conner.

"What in the world is he doing here?! I'm going to kill that kid." Tommy fumed.

"Who?" Jason asked.

"Conner, he is right over there." Tommy spewed pointing.

Trini and Kimberly finally made it over to the food court. Kimberly goes up to stand next to Tommy; she can sense that he is angry. But at what, she doesn't know since she just got there.

"Tommy, what is it?" She asked.

"Conner is here." Kira replied.

Kimberly looked at where everyone was staring and saw the boy in the pizza line, which looks just like Conner.

"Eric!" She shouted as she ran up to her other nephew.

The others seemed to snap out of it as they saw Kim running towards him. Eric caught his Aunt in his arms and swung her around in the air, just to prove that he can.

"Eric, put me down." He did. "I swear, why do you always have to lift me up like that."

"Because I can and because you are still light as a feather." He smirked as the others came up to them.

"You know, I really hate that phrase." She answered.

"Well get over it, because it is true. Always has been, always will be." Eric laughed as he loves to get his Aunt all riled up just because she happens to be smaller and lighter than everyone else.

"Eric, I would like you to meet my fiancé Tommy, Jason, Trini and Kira. Guys this is my nephew Eric McKnight, Conner's twin. Conner's _**identical**_ twin." Kimberly introduced.

"Hi Eric, nice to meet you. I knew Conner had a twin, I just didn't realize that you guys were identical." Tommy answered.

Eric smiled at him, he has heard all about Dr. Tommy Oliver from Conner.

"So Eric, what are you doing in Reefside?" Jason asked.

"I came up for my dad's funeral and also to see Conner and Aunt Kimberly; afterwards I will return to Blue Bay Harbor." He replied.

"Tonight, you can stay with us. Tomorrow, mom, Kelly and Uncle Steve are also coming in for the funeral. You can stay with them at the hotel then." Kim told her nephew.

"Or I can just go to the hotel tonight like I was planning to do." Eric answered.

"No, you are 16 and I am not allowing you to stay in a hotel alone."

"Fine, whatever."

"I think maybe it is time we headed home." Kimberly told her fiancé holding on to her nephew's arm.


	28. New Job

Tommy drove his car home, while Kimberly drove with Eric to the house in the woods. Tommy arrived first and went to check on the boys who had just finished cleaning the Zords for the day. Tommy thought about warning the boys about the company that was coming, but he decided not to.

"Hi Dr. O." Trent said as he saw him come into the room.

Tommy rolled his eyes at the formal greeting coming from the boy he is in the process of adopting.

"Trent, away from school; you can call me Tommy. That goes for you as well Conner."

"Okay Tommy, where is Aunt Kim?"

"I'm right here." Kim said as she came in the room.

Eric was standing behind Kimberly. "Hey Conn you still owe me a week of chores."

Conner hadn't turned around when Kimberly came in so he didn't know that his brother was also in the room. Trent also turned around and was shocked to see 'Conner' standing in the doorway and Conner sitting next to him on the couch.

"T-two Conner's and here I thought 1 is bad enough." Trent stuttered.

Conner jumped up and ran to his brother. "Trent, this is my twin Eric. He is my identical twin."

Trent got up and went over to the twins. "Hi Eric."

Eric greeted Trent and then turned back to his twin. "So Conn, when are you going to follow through on the bet we made 6 years ago."

"What bet was that?" Kim asked the boys.

"I thought we called the bet off when you broke your arm, and that dad would kill us for even making a bet like that in the first place." Conner responded.

"What bet?" Tommy asked.

"What were you betting? I remember when Eric broke his arm." Kim started and as she looked at the twins and their faces; she had a pretty good idea what they had bet. "Oh no, tell me you didn't."

"Didn't what?"

"So, I am guessing that Eric won the bet; some win a broken arm."

"Will someone fill me on this? How did Eric break his arm?" Tommy asked getting frustrated.

"Eric broke his arm trying to pick me up. He had just gotten me off the ground when he couldn't hold the hold and we fell. I landed on his arm and it broke. The boys are always trying to pick me up, I guess just to prove that they can." Kim explained she looked around and saw that Jason, Trini, Kira, Rocky and Aisha had all showed up at the house. Jason, as usual, just walks right in; letting everyone else in as well.

"Do not say a word!" Kim screeched at her friends.

"A word, a word about what?" Trini teased.

"A word about how 2 10-year-old thought that they could lift their 16-year-old Aunt off the ground and actually succeeded in doing that 2 years later." Kim replied.

"Oh you mean a word like how you are as light as a feather." Trini teased.

"Or how about that I can bench-press more than what you weigh." Jason added.

"I'm really surprised that considering how light you are; that you have actually managed to avoid flying away in the wind." Rocky smirked.

"Yes like that, that is exactly what I mean." Kim yelled angry at her friends for ridiculing her about her height and weight.

"Well I brought pizza." Aisha said changing the subject, as she has been on the receiving end of their friends' jokes as well. Not as much as Kimberly because she has even managed to be a little taller than Kimberly.

"Well Rocky better go last since he is on a diet." Kim said.

"Hey! I AM NOT ON A DIET!" Rocky yelled.

"Yes you are, a see-food diet. You see food, you eat it." Kim smirked.

"Well in that case, I guess I am." Rocky laughed.

"Good One Kim." Trini chuckled.

"A see-food diet, I am going to have to remember that; For Rocky." Jason added.

"And for Conner. Rocky, you are going last and since Conner has a tendency to be almost as bad as you, he will go right before you."

After everyone else had grabbed their pizza the two Reds with the endless appetite took their slices. Kim looked around the room and wondered if now was as good of a time as any to inform them about her new job.

"Jason you will have to handle the gym without me during the day." Kim started.

"And why is that?" Jason interrupted.

"Because, I got a job teaching Math at Reefside High. They have been having trouble trying to replace Mr. Davis since he left Reefside 3 weeks ago. I start Monday." Kim explained.

"Beautiful that is great. I can't wait to see you at school everyday."

"Congratulations Sis." Jason added.

"Well aren't you guys going to say something?" Kimberly asked when she saw how quiet the teens are.

"We are in that class." Conner stated, but from the tone in his voice was more along the lines of 'isn't it obvious.'

"You also happen to be in Tommy's science class and that doesn't seem to bother you." Kim replied.

"Yeah, but no offense; but the entire male population, with the exceptions of very few, will be hitting on you."

"Yeah, well I don't see your point. The same thing happened in High School, but I survived. Besides I don't think that the students would be dumb enough to hit on me knowing that my fiancée is right down the hall."

"Then you don't know them very well. I think it is wonderful that you will be teaching at Reefside. But the male students aren't going to care that Dr. O is at the school too. All they are going to see you and how attractive you are. But, that shouldn't stop you. Just be forewarned that a lot of the guys in the school are arrogant jerks, especially the jocks." Kira added.

"Hey, I resent that. I am a jock." Conner replied.

"Yeah, you are; and if she wasn't your Aunt. You would be the worse one of all." Kira answered back.


	29. Model

Kimberly woke up early to get some shopping in before her mother, uncle and cousin arrive. Sadly, tomorrow is her brother's funeral. She misses him so much, this guy who always treated her like a child. He means well, just like Jason. She told herself. But his death still hit her out of left field.

"Hey Beautiful, what are you doing up?" Tommy asked reaching for her arm.

"I need to go to the mall today. I have to get a dress for Calvin's funeral. As much as I hate wearing black, I don't think it would be appropriate to wear a hot pink dress to a funeral. Besides, I should get some clothes for my new job as well."

"Like you need an excuse to go shopping." Tommy teased.

Kim just smiled at him and shrugged her shoulders.

"Hey, how are you feeling?"

"I still can't believe he is dead. I keep think that I will wake up and he will be on the phone asking me to keep Conner another week." Kim started and then took a deep breath before continuing. "Tomorrow is going to be rough on all of us, especially the twins. They may have known that this day was coming, but they still lost their father. They were so close to him, especially after their mother died in a car accident."

"It may be rough, but you guys aren't alone. You will always have me and so will the twins. Conner has a tendency to be irritating, but I've gotten used to it by now."

"You think he is irritating now, you should have seen him as a kid; Eric too. They were way worse back then." Kim teased.

"Well I guess glad that I didn't know them back then."

Kimberly leaned forward to give her fiancée a kiss. "Really, I should be going. I want to be at the mall when it opens." She said as she left to take a shower.

* * *

20 minutes later, Kimberly is in the kitchen making breakfast. Tommy and the boys come in.

"MMN, something smells good." Conner said as he came in.

"Breakfast is almost ready. I'm leaving to go shopping afterwards." Kimberly announced.

"You are shopping again; don't you ever get enough?" Conner groaned.

"Never!" Kim smiled, "Besides, I have to get something for tomorrow and for my new job. I want to make a good impression."

Conner groaned at the reminder that his very hot and attractive aunt is going to be teaching at his school.

"Kimberly, you can dress in rags and still be the most beautiful woman to walk the earth." Tommy answered.

"That is very sweet of you, but I'm afraid you are biased." Kim smiled.

"No he is not. It is the truth." Conner admitted.

"Then you are both biased. I cannot be that attractive to the average person if I was dressed in rags." Kimberly replied.

"Why would you want to be considered attractive to the average person?" Tommy asked his voice filled with jealousy.

"I don't. I was just making a point to you two that I am **not** that attractive." Kimberly answered as she left without even bother to eat. She just wanted to get away from them.

"That went well." Conner smirked.

Tommy groaned. He didn't mean to make his fiancée mad at him at the time when she needed him the most.

* * *

Kimberly entered the mall finally calm after her disagreement with her fiancée and nephew. She went to a new store that just opened. She saw a very cute black sundress that comes with a sweater if she should choose to wear it. Very appropriate for a funeral, she thought as she picked out the one in her size.

"Excuse me Miss. Are you Kimberly Hart?" A woman asked.

Kim said nothing and just stared at the woman.

"The Olympic Gold Medalist, Kimberly Hart!"

"Who wants to know?" Kim replied.

"I'm Patricia Clarke, I am the owner here." The woman introduced.

"Well in that case, yes I am. Why do you ask?"

"I'm looking for a model to associate my clothes with. Are you interested?" Patricia asked.

"I am already the spokes model for Hart Line Outwear." Kim replied.

"I know and I love it; however, it is workout clothes. I sell everyday clothes and if I could associate them with someone like an Olympic Medalist."

"I really appreciate the offer Ms. Clarke-"

"Patricia please." She interrupted.

"Patricia, but I am starting a teaching job; plus I co-own a gym. I really don't have the time to take on something else."

"I'll tell you what. If you will come in for some photographs in these clothes, so I can display them. I will let you keep whatever clothes you model free of charge." Patricia replied.

Kimberly took a deep breath as he looked around the store. Well they do have a lot of nice clothing. So much for trying to prove that I am not that attractive. "Patricia, you have a deal. When do you want to start?"

"Now is good, since you are already here."

"Now it is then. Let's do it." Kim responded as she took the black dress to the fitting room to try it on.

While Kim was trying on the dress, Patricia got out her camera and set up a place to take the pictures. Kim tried on 2 more outfits that she chose for work. Patricia snapped pictures of all 3 outfits.

"Thanks again Kimberly." Patricia said as she bagged the clothes for Kimberly to write off as advertising expense. As there is no better advertisement then the hottest Olympic Medalist.

* * *

Kimberly walked into the house. "Not one word." She told her family and friends as she passed through the living room to go up the stairs.

Tommy followed her. "So did you have fun shopping, you look tired.

"You are looking at the new model for Clarke's Boutique in the mall." Kimberly told him.

"Since when did you become a model?" Tommy asked.

"Since today, but on the upside I get to keep the clothes I model. So much for trying to prove my point this morning."

"Beautiful, I am sorry about this morning. I didn't mean to upset you, even if it is the truth." Tommy apologized.

"I know; I made a big deal out of nothing." Kim answered sadly. "I have had guys and boys hitting on me since I was 10. Even the villains we fight seem to hit on me as well; first Zedd and now Mesagog. I'm just tired of it."


	30. First Day

Kimberly got up early to get ready for her new job. Truth is she was much too excited to sleep. She always wanted to be a teacher and she really loved math because in high school it was the one thing that was always constant and the easiest to remember. Even algebra and geometry, everything was a formula and all you had to do was plug in the numbers and solve for the unknown. She found out that she was really good at it and although it helps in other subjects, math was still the most basic starting point and it never changes.

"You're up early." Tommy commented waking up himself.

"I know, but it is my first day of school." Kimberly smiled.

"Beautiful, it is 5:00; we don't have to leave for at least an hour and a half. So go back to sleep."

"I can't, I am too excited. I will go and take a shower." Kimberly said heading to the bathroom.

"Kim!" Tommy called out. Kimberly came back into the room. Tommy went on, "If you don't get more sleep; you will be exhausted later."

"I will be fine. Don't worry so much. Go back to sleep, I will wake you up in 45 minutes." Kimberly answered and then she was gone.

Tommy shook his head with a smile and went back to sleep.

* * *

Conner and Trent came downstairs at 6:45 to Kimberly cooking breakfast. Kimberly was wearing a pink flowered knee length skirt that sways when she walks and a pink v-neck pullover shirt.

"Gee Aunt Kim, couldn't you at least wear sweats." Conner complained.

"And when was the last time you saw a teacher wearing sweats to work." Kim responded.

"I would prefer it, if they looked like you." Conner mumbled under his breath.

Kimberly heard him but decided to just drop it. She is not going to let her annoying nephew get under her skin on her first day of work. Tommy came into the kitchen and the first thing he noticed is that he walked into a war zone. The tension was so thick you could cut it with a knife.

"Alright, what did I miss?" He asked.

"Nothing, I am going to leave for school. Because if I stay here a moment longer; I might end up killing my nephew." Kim answered and was gone before anyone objected.

Tommy glared at Conner, "What did you do now?"

"Nothing, I swear I didn't do anything."

"You must have done something to get her upset already this morning."

"I swear all I did, was ask her why couldn't she wears sweats to work." Conner answered with the most innocent voice he could manage.

Tommy could understand what had Kimberly ready to kill him. "Conner, cool it. You are just making this more difficult for her then it already is."

"I am not looking forward to seeing the guys hitting on her."

"Get used to it, I know I had too. Everyone is always hitting on her; hell even the villains we face seem to hit on her, first Zedd and now Mesagog. Arguing with her about it is going to get you nowhere and only make her more upset."

Conner nodded trying really hard to forget the fact that his aunt would make a great super model.

* * *

Kimberly sat behind her desk in her new classroom waiting for her last class of the day to start. The students walked into the classroom and saw some strange woman sitting behind the desk. Well a stranger to most but the Dino Thunder team was also in the class. Kimberly stood up and all the guys in the class, except 3, eyes were about to pop out of their sockets.

"Welcome, I am Miss Hart and I am permanently replacing Mr. Davis. Now before we get started let me inform you what I expect from you in turns of homework. If we get through the lesson during the class I expect the problems in the book to be turned in the next day. You do all the problems and do be sure to show your work, I can't give partial credit to what I don't see. I want the odds and evens to be done on separate sheets and turned in separately. If you only turn in the even problems I will give partial credit; however if you only turn in the odd, you will receive no credit. The answers are in the back of the book. Any Questions? No, okay then let's get started."

Kim worked explaining the lesson to the students and even did some sample problems so they could ask questions on how to do if it they had any. They worked right up to the bell.

"We did finish the lesson, so I expect the homework tomorrow." Kim called after them as the kids were leaving.

* * *

Out in the hall

"Man she is so hot, it is a good thing she is not teaching Science, the room might explode." A boy said.

Conner rolled his eyes at Derek's remark. This is exactly what he didn't want.

"You know what I heard" Kira began. "I heard she is engaged to the Science Teacher, Dr. Oliver."

"You are so making that up." Derek responded.

"No, I really did. Besides I ran into Dr. O and he introduced us." Kira replied.

"It had been bothering me all through class, but I finally know who the new teacher is." Cassidy said joining the others in the hall.

"Who?" Derek asked.

"Kimberly Hart, the Olympic Gold Medalist. She also co-owns a gym near the cybercafé" Cassidy answered.

"Maybe I will just have to go work out there. Man, would I love to see what she looks like in a leotard or more like out of the leotard."

Conner, who has had enough with the way Derek was talking about his Aunt, punched him. Derek retaliated and the fight soon escalated to a knockdown, drag out fight right in the middle of the hallway for everyone to see. Tommy was turning the corner to see how Kimberly's first day of classes went and saw the fight. He pulled Conner off Derek and with his grip still on Conner's arms walked him into Kimberly's classroom.

Kira, Ethan and Trent followed them into the classroom.

"JUST WHAT THE HELL DID YOU THINK YOU WERE DOING?" Tommy yelled at Conner.


	31. Confontation

Conner looked at his uncle or soon to be his uncle as soon as he marries Kimberly.

"He was making comments about Aunt Kim." Conner explained defensively as if that was enough of a reason to attack some guy.

"What type of comments?" Tommy asked.

Before Conner could answer Principal Randall walked into the classroom looking for a certain jock, which started a fight with another jock.

"Mr. McKnight may I asked what possessed you to start a fight with a classmate and a teammate of yours." Randall asked.

"I, uh?"

"Randall, I will handle it." Tommy spoke up.

"Ms. Hart, if having you here is going to cause problems; then maybe we should reconsider your employment." Randall answered looking for a way to get rid of the new teacher.

"No Principal Randall, there won't be any more problems." Kim replied confidently.

"See that there isn't, or you will be out of my school." Randall glared before leaving.

"You know, I don't think she likes me very much." Kimberly told them.

"She doesn't, because you are everything that she is not; beautiful and talented." Kira answered.

"Would you quit it!" Conner growled.

"Conner, you need to relax; no matter what was said, fighting is never an option." Tommy laid into him.

"Easy for you to say, you weren't there." Conner answered him angrily.

"Hey, watch your tone; you are already in enough trouble as it is."

Kim decided to nip this thing in the bud as she could see neither one was going to give in. Tommy and Conner are both so stubborn, especially when they think they are right.

"So what where these so-called comments Derek made about me?" She asked not really wanting to hear the answer.

"Derek said, 'Man she is so hot, it is a good thing she is not teaching Science, the room might explode.'" Kira told them.

"But the comment that started the fight was after Derek learned that you co-own the gym he made some crude comment um, oh, oh boy." Ethan began before realizing he didn't want to repeat it and started trying to think of something to say, anything.

"So what was the comment?" Kim asked seeing as how the boys were getting nervous.

The boys said nothing.

"Kira, what was the comment that started the fight?" Tommy asked when it was apparent that the boys weren't going to answer, though he thought how bad can the comment be, to make them so nervous about repeating it.

"Well he said that he should work out at the gym because he would love to see you in a leotard or more likely out of the leotard." Kira answered with a blush.

Kim was the one that was really blushing as her face turned bright red. Tommy was trying to keep control of his anger, trying to remember that this is a 16 year old. A comment liked that made about Kimberly when they were teenagers would have sent him and Jason off the deep end.

"Well, I could see how a comment like that could cause a fight; however don't let it ever happen again." Tommy told the teen.

"I, uh"

"Conner no; you can't justify fighting. I know you want to and I know you think you can, but you can't. You are a Ranger first and foremost and Derek is not a Tyrannodrones or a monster. You can't get into fights just because someone insulted Kim." Tommy answered.

"Yes, Dr. O"

"As for the rest of you, you need to help Conner keep his temper in check. You're a team; that means to help each other out."

"Yes, Dr. O" Kira, Trent and Ethan answered looking at the ground.

"I know it is rough, believe me I know. Jason and I have been in Conner's position and we would have surely lost it, if it wasn't for Zack, Trini and Billy. Trust me, it won't get any easier; but that means you have to worker harder as a team to help each other stay in control."

"You were in my position. You got into fights." Conner asked surprised, he can't believe that about his teacher.

"Yes he did, well almost did; and would have if I didn't talk him down. I had to remind him that fighting may seem like the right thing to do in the heat of the moment, but his parents would kill him if he got suspended. Jason actually did get suspended when we were 8 because he picked a fight with a sixth grader who was picking on me." Kim replied.

"Really, Jason got suspended." Kira asked.

"Yeah he did. Ask Trini about it though, Jason would get defensive if you ask him. He is always so defensive when it came to me and still is." Kim laughed.

"Yeah maybe I will."

"Conner, if having me here is really that difficult I could transfer to another high school or even college. You're the student here; if having me here is going to keep you from learning then I will go." Kim said seriously almost dreading her nephew's response. If he wanted her to leave, she will leave. She can always teach someplace else.

"Absolutely Not! I may not like having you here, but I don't want you to go to another school without anyone to protect you. I will get used to having you here." Conner answered quickly not even thinking about it.

"Alright, but one more screw-up on your part or if any one of you does something; I will transfer, I am not putting up with this." Kimberly replied seriously. "Kira, are you going to the gym?"

Kira nodded.

"Good, I'll go with you. I can sure use a workout." Kim headed out with Kira.

"Boys go home. Trent, Conner you have Zords to clean and then homework to do. So go to it." Tommy ordered.

The boys left. Tommy stood alone in Kimberly's classroom wondering how he is going to get through the semester having his fiancée teaching here and not killing the boys.


	32. Parents

Tommy arrived home and went down to the basement to check on the boys and the Zords.

"So how is it coming?" He asked.

Conner grumbled as he dipped the washcloth back into the bucket and then onto the zord. Trent just worked. He isn't in the mood to argue and he understands why they are being punished; besides he paid the ultimate price. His father died. Although he knows that it probably would have happened anyway. Anton didn't look good at all, he is just glad he got to see him one more time before he died.

"Quit complaining. I said a month and a month it is. Besides you are lucky I am not adding on another week for the fight today."

Conner said nothing.

"Keep complaining and I might reconsider not adding on another week."

"I'm sorry Tommy." Conner answered and then got back to work.

_Ding Dong_

"I'll get it. After you two finish here, do your homework at the kitchen table." Tommy ordered.

"But why in the kitchen?" Conner asked.

"Because you have been turning in your assignments half done; that's why."

Ding Dong

Tommy rushed upstairs to answer his door. He was surprised to see who was standing there.

"Mom, Dad, I thought you were in Europe. When did you get back?"

"Just today. We came by to see you. So how are you?" Robin asked.

"I'm fine. So are you guys going to stay for dinner before heading back to Angel Grove?"

"That depends on whether or not you are cooking." Patrick teased.

"We'll stay, but I'll cook." Robin spoke up. "I seriously don't understand how you can survive being a bachelor considering you can't cook."

"I have managed just fine."

"Yeah but you can't survive on take-out all your life." Robin replied.

"Hey Tommy were done with the- oh hello." Conner said as he came up the stairs before he saw 2 adults he didn't know.

Robin and Patrick stared at the 2 teenagers that came up the stairs. 2 teenagers who look like they lived there.

"Mom, Dad this is Trent Fernandez Mercer and Conner McKnight. Guys these are my parents Robin and Patrick."

"Hello ma'am, Sir." Trent responded politely.

Robin stood dumbstruck at the 2 teenagers trying to figure out why they are there. Tommy gave the boys a look and they went into the kitchen do to their homework.

"Who are they? Why are they here?" Patrick asked.

"Trent's father was my old research partner. He died recently and Rocky is helping me to get custody. He has no family to speak of and nowhere to go. Conner is Kimberly's nephew and she has custody of him."

"Kimberly! As in Kimberly Hart, your ex." Robin exclaimed.

"Actually yes, she lives here and we are getting married." Tommy just dropped the bombshell on his parents.

"Married, when did you decide this?" Patrick asked surprised.

"About 3 weeks ago give or take. Kim and Conner have been here for a month or close to it."

"So what happened? How did you guys get back together? What about the you know?" Robin asked firing questions at her son.

"Jason and Kimberly opened a gym in town. We sort of just ran into each other when I took a few of my students to the gym that was interested in martial arts." Tommy explained vaguely not wanting to get into it about being Rangers and having to rescue Kim from a monster creature who wanted her for his bride.

"So you saw her again and what."

"It was like nothing changed. She is still as incredibly beautiful as she ever was. The letter was some punk's idea of a joke. He was in love with Kimberly and tried to break us up. Unfortunately for us, he succeeded before either one of us knew what was happening; by the time Kim figured it out I was already seeing Kat."

"WOW! It was all a stupid joke!" Patrick exclaimed wanting to meet the person that sent that letter and tear his heart out for hurting his son.

"Kim found out a couple of days before returning to Angel Grove for that charity match. She saw that I was dating Kat and she figured I would have to find out for myself that Kat and I were not going to work out, rather than finding out about the joke letter and going straight back to Kimberly. She figured that if she and I were meant to be together than we would find a way to be together one day. That day just happened to be when I ran into her; here in Reefside."

"So where is Kim now?" Robin asked.

"At the gym. She started teaching today at Reefside High, where I work and the boys attend. Some teen made a few crude comments about Kimberly in front of Conner and Conner decked him. Kim is working out her frustration. Any more days like today and she swears that she will get a job at another school or a college."

"That bad huh?" Patrick wondered.

"Which; the comments, the fight or the whole day?" Tommy asked back.

"All of it."

"The day went great. Kim was so excited. Conner hated the idea of her teaching there since she announced that she was. Being a part of the teen male population he figured that the guys would hit on her and /or talk about her behind her back. The comments that started the fight were definitely inappropriate. But the principal blamed Kimberly for the fight because it was about her. Now, she just wants to be where no one knows her." Tommy explained.

"So these comments were based on what? Her looks?"

"Yeah, he called her hot and something about being able to blow up the classroom if she taught Science."

"While that comment is inappropriate it is minor at best and not a reason for Conner to start a fight." Patrick replied.

"Well that was just the start of it and the comments got worse from there. Trent's girlfriend Kira had to repeat the comment that actually started the fight because the boys wouldn't say it."

"So what was this comment that was so bad that makes Conner thinks he could justify fighting?"

Tommy hesitated not wanting to repeat that comment. He hates it when people would talk about his girlfriend like that back when they were teenagers and now that he is an adult, he really isn't any better at controlling his temper when it comes to Kimberly. However, he also knows that his parents won't drop it until they get the answer they want. They keep at it until you finally give up and tell them. Finally Tommy decided to answer.

"The kid Derek had said that maybe he should start to work out at the gym because he would love to see Kimberly in a leotard or more like out of the leotard."

"Well I guess someone saying that about the boy's aunt could cause a fight. However nothing justifies fighting."

Tommy knew his father was going to say that. He has heard all his life. Tommy grew up believing that the 3 worst things you could do in school was ditching, cheating and fighting. Well, Tommy had ditched occasionally as a Ranger; but he never cheated. He never really got into a fight, although he was willing to do anything to protect Kim; even if it meant fighting and getting into trouble at home after the fact.


	33. What to do

"So you have just the 2 boys, no other children we don't know about. Kimberly isn't pregnant." Robin teased.

Tommy rolled his eyes at his mother's joke. He knows that he just dropped bombshells on her. First with the boys that he has custody of and the second one being that he was getting married. "Well Kimberly has another nephew, Eric. He currently lives in Blue bay Harbor. Worst of all is that he is Conner's twin. Identical twin and when he was up here a couple days ago; I couldn't tell them apart. First time I saw him, I thought he was Conner."

"Well they will make for interesting times. How old are the boys?" Patrick asked.

"The twins and Trent are all 16 so is Kira. She is currently living with Jason and Trini; they are in the processing of adopting her."

Before they could respond Kimberly burst through the door with the biggest smile on her face. She was feeling a lot better now that she had worked out all her frustrations over the day's event. Plus she found the perfect song for her wedding and couldn't wait to share it with her fiancée.

"Tommy, I have found the perfect song for the wedding. Of course it is a duet"

"So who's going to do the other part?" Tommy teased.

"Gee, I don't know. My husband, whoever that may be."

Robin realized that Kimberly hasn't noticed that they were even there. In fact she hasn't taken her eyes off Tommy since she came through the door. "Hello Kimberly."

Kimberly turned towards the voice and saw Tommy's parents sitting on the couch. She took her hand and ran over her hair a little embarrassed. "Gee, I must look like a mess. I just came from the gym."

Patrick stared at this girl; hair pulled into a braid with strands sticking out, dressed in a leotard and a skirt. It reminded him of the first time they met her. "Actually, just the opposite."

"So what is the song and we both know I can't sing." Tommy spoke up.

"I think you can handle this song, besides there is always lip-synching. But I think everybody would notice though and it isn't nearly as fun." Kim answered handing Tommy the printout of the lyrics for him to practice.

Tommy's eyes went wide as he saw the song. "Kim, I can't do this song. There is no way I could pull it off. It is a difficult piece." He argued.

"Maybe so; but it is really easy piece to learn and it would be so much fun."

Robin and Patrick watched the playful argument of these two and it was wonderful to see it again. They knew that she the one and only girl that makes their son happy. "Dinner is ready." Robin announced.

"You didn't have to make dinner, I could have done it."

"Kimberly it is fine. I'm sure you make dinner all the time, since Tommy can't cook."

"Hey, I can to cook!" He exclaimed.

"That maybe so, but nobody else wants to eat your cooking." Kim answered with a smile.

Conner and Trent came in when they heard that dinner was ready. Conner rolled his eyes at the way his aunt and teacher play off each other.

"I remember when we first started dating, even before we got the chance to meet her." Patrick started as soon as they were all seated.

"Can you please not tell any stories of our youth? It is bad enough that they already saw a DVD of our relationship courtesy of Billy and Trini." Tommy argued turning red. Kim just turned red.

"Oh come on, today actually reminded me a lot of it." Patrick replied before turning to the teens, who were looking forward to hearing the story.

"So one night and dinner Tommy keeps staring off into space with the biggest grin on his face. Obviously only one person can be responsible for that look, a girl. So of course we ask him about the girl. The way he talked about her, putting her so high on a pedestal that no one could possibly measure up in reality of what he built up in his head. Or so we thought. The day he brings Kimberly home to meet us, I realize the minute they walked into the house that all the wonderful things he had said about her, doesn't even begin to do her justice. She looked like she had just stepped out of a magazine."

Tommy and Kimberly kept their eyes on their plates. The teens were enjoying the story. It always fun to hear a story that embarrasses the adults for a change.

"For the record, I did not just step out of a magazine. I had been at gymnastics practice so I still had my hair in a braid and I was wearing a leotard with jeans and a jean jacket. I had begged Tommy to let me go home and change first, as I wanted to make a good impression on his parents. But he had said that I look beautiful just the way I am. My answer to that was that he was biased." Kim argued in her defense.

"Actually I don't think I ever saw a day where you didn't look absolutely beautiful." Tommy answered her.

"Now you really are bias. What about the time I was having an extremely bad day. I was a total mess. Or the time I was in the hospital."

"You were in the hospital, when was that!" Conner exclaimed.

"Conner chill. I fell off the balancing beam. I was a fine."

"Yeah that all depends on your definition of fine." Conner mumbled.

"I was fine, I was being held for observation." Kim defended.

"Well this was fun, but we need to be getting home. We will definitely come back to see you guys again soon." Robin spoke up putting her plate in the sink.

"Well mom dad, have a safe drive." Tommy said as he gave his mother a kiss on the cheek while Patrick hugged Kimberly.

"Come on, we will walk you out." Kimberly added.

* * *

The adults and the teens walked outside and came face to face with Elsa, Zeltrax and a whole group of Tyrannodrones.

"Tommy what do we do?" Conner whispered.

"I don't know." He answered trying to figure out what it is that they are supposed to do.


End file.
